


The Brave Ones

by Missanna444



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, oneshots, post-Sanvers, prompts, sam is bi, turns out she wasn't dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: First few chapters: Kara convinces Sam to comfort a still-hurting Alex. While just friends at first, Sam and Alex begin to see each other as much more than that. We're gonna pretend for the moment that the whole Reign thing didn't happen, because that makes this too complicated.Everything after that: AgentReign prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love Sanvers as much as the next person, but AgentReign has really grown on me lately.

There were times-- rare, but they existed-- that Kara couldn't help her sister. Some things could easily be solved with a night of food, alcohol, and deep talks about absolutely nothing. But not this. This couldn't be solved so easily. No matter what, Kara would always stand beside her sister, that would never change. But she desperately needed help and she didn't know who to get it from. That is, until one night when she and Sam were eating dinner with Lena one evening.  

 

It was late into the event, the three of them now sitting on the couch with drinks in hand, catching each other up on things going on in their personal lives. 

 

“Oh, hey, how's Alex holding up? It's been awhile since I've really been around her for more than a few seconds, and even then it's all about work.” Lena asked. Both she and Sam were aware of the break up between Alex and Maggie, but neither of them knew all the details that Kara did. 

 

“I… I don't think she's doing very well.” Kara admitted. The look of curiosity on Sam's face turned to one of concern. 

 

“What do you mean? What's wrong?” 

 

“She isn't herself anymore. I know, it's a break-up and that's difficult on anyone, but… I didn't realize how devastating this would be for her. And… I want to help, but I don't know how. I've done everything I can, and it's helped, but not enough. It just kills me to see her this way…” Kara explained. The other two women listened intently. 

 

“I wish I knew how to help… Alex is such a wonderful person, she deserves to be happy.” Sam said after a moment. Kara looked at her for a moment before answering. 

 

“What if she just needs a friend?” 

 

“She has all of us, Kara-- and you.” Lena pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but being a sister is different. Maybe she'd open up more to a friend.” 

 

“Is she close enough to anyone for that?” Lena asked. To tell the truth, she hardly knew Alex. Sure, she knew her through work and from Kara's stories, but if she was asked to comfort her she wouldn't know how. 

 

“Sam is.” Kara said thoughtfully.

 

“I am?”

 

“Well, yeah… I mean, Alex talks to you more than she talks to most people, she warmed up to you immediately after she met you, she’s close with Ruby… Need I say more?” Kara explained. 

 

“Alright, fair enough. But what would I say? What would I do? How would I even--” Sam began to ramble on and Kara stopped her. 

 

“Just go check on her sometimes. And if you don’t want her to know you’re checking on her, just tell her you wanted to say hi. Maybe you had to meet with one of Ruby’s teachers and the teacher wasn’t pleasant to talk to, so you just want to hang out with someone.” 

 

“Well… I do have an actual parent-teacher conference tomorrow, and with Ruby’s least favorite teacher… So I wouldn't be lying…” Sam said with a slight nod, slowly starting to agree with the idea. “Okay, fine. I'll try. You think she'll be at her place tomorrow? I mean, how would I even know where she's gonna be…?” 

 

“She'll be either at her apartment or the bar. Try the bar first.” Kara advised. 

 

“She’s still there a lot?” Lena asked, a look of concern crossing her face. 

 

“Yeah… I thought it was good, at first. I mean, it got her out of her apartment, which was a step forwards. But now… she hasn’t gotten any better. She’s still hurting.” 

 

“We’ll all do whatever we can, don’t worry.” Lena told her. As Kara looked at her, she couldn’t tell if the concern in Lena’s eyes was more for Alex’s well-being or for Kara’s. Either way, it warmed the blonde’s heart. 

 

“Thanks, Lena…” She smiled, then turned to Sam. “So, what do you say? Maybe try and talk to her?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ve been worried about her, too, and I… I want to make sure she’s okay.” Sam nodded. And, with that, it was settled. 

 

The next evening, Sam walked into the bar, looking for the redhead she was so concerned for her. She spotted her by the bar and walked over to sit next to her. 

 

“Alex?” She said, and the woman turned to face her. 

 

“Sam… Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” There was a smile on Alex’s face, but Sam was startled by the sadness in her eyes. It wasn’t often that Alex’s emotions were so clearly written on her face, making Sam wonder if she’d had a few drinks already. 

 

“Yeah, I just… It was a long day, so I thought I’d come grab a drink before heading home. Kara is very generously watching Ruby so I can take my time and relax.” The brunette explained as she sat down. “I’m guessing you had a long day, too?” She added, gesturing to the drink in Alex’s hand.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sort of. Just a regular day at the D.E.O.” Alex shrugged, taking a sip of the drink. 

 

“Yeah? What happened?” Sam asked, shifting her weight on the stool so she could face her friend better. By the sarcasm in Alex’s voice, she could tell something really had happened.

 

“Well, I’ve been dying for a new suit for work, something a little more protective, you know? Well, while I was looking at my old one to see what features I liked about it and wanted in the new one, I found…” She paused and took a deep breath. “... I found a picture I used to keep in a hidden pocket. Apparently, it was so well-hidden that I forgot about it.” 

 

“What was the picture?” Sam asked, her voice quiet and gentle. 

 

“A photo of me and Maggie that James had taken after we’d been together a few months. I always loved it because he said he’d never seen me so happy. I used to keep the picture with me. But I forgot to throw it away after…” 

 

Sam reached over and lightly took Alex’s hand. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but she was suddenly nervous about it. Alex glanced at their touching hands with slight surprise, but she didn’t pull away. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Al, that must’ve been terrible.” Sam said softly. Alex took a mental note of the nickname Sam had given her. She hadn’t noticed it before, but Sam was the only one who called her that. 

 

“Yeah… I thought I was doing better, even a little bit. But this just kind of… I don’t know, it hurts all over again.” Alex took another sip of her drink, then sighed. “Do you want to get out of here? We could go to my place and just watch a movie or something? I don’t have the energy to wallow in sadness right now.” 

 

“Sure. That would be a good distraction, for both of us.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you had a long day, too. What happened?” Alex asked. Her entire mood seemed to shift, as if hearing about Sam’s day was somehow more appealing than talking about her own. She always put others first if she could, and she certainly seemed to be now. 

 

“I’ll explain on the way to your apartment.” Sam chuckled and texted Kara before they headed out. 

 

_ Sam: Hey, I managed to get Alex out of the bar. We’re heading to her place to watch a movie. You good with Ruby? _

 

_ Kara: Don’t worry, everything’s perfectly fine here. Stay out as long as you want. Ruby’s showing me how to cook things without heat vision.  _

 

_ Sam: Sounds fun! I’ll text you when I’m on my way back. _

 

“Ready to go?” She asked, putting away her phone. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alex smiled slightly put on her jacket as they walked out. “Okay, so tell me what happened today.”

 

“I had a meeting with one of Ruby’s teachers. She’d been complaining about this woman for weeks, so I finally made an appointment to speak with her. Now I know why Ruby hates her so much.” Sam shook her head.

 

“I can’t imagine parent-teacher conferences are any fun… What made her so awful?”

 

“The woman was just… so condescending. I mean, Ruby’s a smart kid and a good kid, I never would have expected a teacher to dislike her so much. Everything she said, it just made it seem like everything was Ruby’s fault. But from what Ruby’s told me, her teacher constantly treats the students like crap.” 

 

“Sam, I’m pretty sure Ruby is the smartest kid I’ve ever met. I bet this teacher doesn’t like her because a twelve year old is smarter than she is.” Alex said, glancing at her friend as they walked. 

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Sam smiled appreciatively. “I’m glad I had someone to talk to about this.” 

 

“Anytime.” Alex nodded, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder for a moment. “I’m here for you, aways. That’s what friends are for.” 

 

“Absolutely. And I’m here for you, too. I know things aren’t entirely easy right now.” 

 

“Thanks, Sam. I appreciate that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” 

 

“Well, what?”

 

“How did it go? Is she better?” 

 

Sam had just gotten home from being with Alex, and she and Kara were sitting in her kitchen. 

 

“Kara, you of all people should know that she's not going to heal immediately. But I got her to talk a little.” Sam told her. Kara’s eyes widened immediately. 

 

“What? Really? What’d she say? What’s going on? Is she okay?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you know what’s going on. She’s still mourning the breakup with Maggie. But as for what in particular was bothering her yesterday… She found a picture of them together from when back then, and it made her upset again. But I distracted her with a good comedy movie and she seemed okay when I left. But I know she’s still going to need help before she gets completely better.” 

 

Kara nodded, glad that she had some help in getting Alex back on her feet. 

 

“How long has it been since they broke up?” Sam asked. She remembered meeting the two of them at some point in their relationship, but she wasn’t sure how long it had actually been since Alex had become single. 

 

“Six or seven months now. It was so devastating when they first broke up. I’d never seen her like that. I’d never seen her so…” Kara shook her head, not sure what word to use. Sam just nodded, remembering how drastically Alex’s personality had changed when it had first happened. It wasn’t as though Sam had known her that long by that point, but she had noticed her attitude becoming more cold and straightforward at first, as if she wanted nothing to do with anything other than her job. 

 

In that moment, Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Alex.

 

_ Alex: Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for hanging out tonight. You have no idea how much I needed some company.  _

 

Sam smiled slightly as she wrote a response and sent it. 

 

_ Sam: I’m always happy to hang out. I’m glad I could help.  _

 

“Ask her to hang out again.” Kara said, somehow knowing who Sam was texting. 

 

“What? When? Isn’t it a little soon?” 

 

“Too soon? Sam, you’re just asking to hang out, it’s not like it’s a date or anything.” Kara shrugged, oblivious to Sam’s blush at the thought of that. 

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

_ Sam: I’ve got the day off tomorrow, Lena insists I work too hard. Any chance you’ve got time to hang out? We could get lunch or something?  _

 

Sam put her phone down on the table, oddly anxious about what Alex’s answer would be. Why was so concerned that she’d say no? She wasn’t anxious for long, though, because it was less than a minute before her phone buzzed with Alex’s response. 

 

_ Alex: Sure, that sounds great. I’ll come by your place around noon and we can figure out the details then?  _

 

_ Sam: Sure thing. See you then. :) _

 

“You sent her a smiley face emoticon? Not even an emoji?” Kara questioned. 

 

“I wanted it to seem casual!” Sam defended herself. 

 

“Emojis are way more casual. A smiley face emotion is almost… flirty.” Kara shrugged. Sam's face went red. 

 

“Oh. But I've texted Alex before, she probably knows it's my texting style.” 

 

“Probably.” Kara nodded. 

 

“Well, uh… thanks again for watching Ruby tonight.” 

 

“No problem, anytime!” Kara smiled. “I should probably get going.” 

 

“See you soon!” Sam smiled and waved, doing her best to hide her nerves at the thought of getting lunch with Alex the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I wanted to put Sam and Alex's lunch "date" in a separate chapter and do it justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll, tonight's episode was... interesting. So here, have some angst/fluff to remedy that.

Alex checked her wristwatch as she stood outside of Sam's door. 11:59. She didn't knock yet. She didn't want it to seem like she was early. So, she just waited, the seconds feeling like hours. She checked again. 12:01. Perfect, not exactly on time, and not really late. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

 

“Just a moment!” Came Sam's voice. A few moments later, she opened the door and smiled upon seeing Alex. 

 

“You look… nice.” Alex said, intending to say 'great’, but completely chickening out. 

 

“Thanks. So do you.” She smiled, putting a jacket on over the casual dress she was wearing. 

 

“So, um… any ideas where we should go for lunch?” Alex asked, her hands in her pockets.  

 

“Well… there's a nice place across town, if you don't mind going that far. I mean, it's mostly a burger and fries place, but I didn't think you'd mind.” 

 

“That sounds pretty great, let's go.” The redhead smiled. “You know, since it's a bit far to walk, we could always take my bike.” 

 

“Ah, yes, the infamous motorcycle Kara told me about…” Sam teased. 

 

“She refused to ride it, but I promise it's not that bad. Besides, I'm sure neither of us wants to take the subway to get there.” Alex shrugged. 

 

“You've got a good point. I'm guessing you rode it here?” 

 

“I did. And I've got an extra helmet with me, so you'll be totally safe.” 

 

“Were you anticipating this, Danvers?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Maybe.” Alex chuckled. “Come on, let's go.” 

 

Sam shook her head laughingly and followed Alex out the door. The two walked down the street to where Alex had parked the motorcycle. Alex put on her own helmet, then handed the other one to Sam. 

 

“Just get on behind me and hold on.” 

 

“Hold onto what?” 

 

“Me.” 

 

“Oh.” It was a good thing Alex couldn't see her blushing. Sam got on the motorcycle behind her and gently held onto Alex's waist. Alex started the motorcycle and began to drive them through the city. It wasn't long before Sam realized that she was holding on a little too lightly and ended up fully wrapping her arms around Alex. She hoped it wasn't too awkward, but didn't notice any reaction from the other woman. Alex, however, was stunned by how good it felt just to be held by someone. She'd never really gotten the chance to feel something like that since she and Maggie had broken up, unless she counted hugs from Kara. She sighed and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thought and focus on driving. 

 

Before long, they found themselves at the small restaurant Sam had mentioned. Alex parked the bike and took her helmet off, then turned to assist Sam, only to find the brunette staring at her. 

 

“What…?” 

 

“I… Nothing, I just can't figure out how you don't have helmet hair or something.” Sam blinked. It was impossible not to notice just one more reason for her to think Alex was perfect. 

 

“I'm just lucky, I suppose. And having short hair helps… I think.” She chuckled, then helped Sam off the bike before heading inside to get them a table. 

 

“Do you ladies want to sit outside at one of our patio tables? It's a lovely day for it.” The waiter asked. Sam and Alex exchanged a look before Alex nodded. 

 

“Sure, that would be great.” She said, and they were brought outside to a table. They talked small talk for a few minutes as they sat and looked at their menus, mostly talking about work. 

 

“How are you, Alex?” Sam finally asked, a question she'd been avoiding. 

 

“Do you want the truth? Because it's a little too early in the conversation for the deep talks.” 

 

“You can tell me the truth, Alex, if you want to. I know you're not exactly doing great right now, and I don't want you to think you're alone. You're not alone.” She replied. She hadn't seen that deep sadness in Alex's eyes that evening, but she did in that moment. 

 

“The truth is, Sam… I'm not doing great.” Alex sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “I mean, I'm sure you knew that, but I'm going to guess you didn't know just how bad it is.” 

 

Sam remained silent, but nodded to show she was listening, allowing Alex to speak. So, the redhead continued. 

 

“I've lost so much in my life, and I'm constantly on the brink of losing everything else. Maggie was the one perfect, solid, true thing in my life. Yes, I have Kara and Lena and Winn and J’onn and all of them, but-- well, Maggie was different. She made me feel whole. But now, without her, I feel like a broken down mess. And that was okay when it first happened, I know. But it's been several months now. I shouldn't feel this way. But I'm… I'm stuck. I never learned how to cope well as a teenager, and I guess that carried over into my adult life.” 

 

“Alex, listen to me. We are all here for you. If you ever need to talk or you want a distraction that isn't work related, or anything… you can call any one of us. Even Lena. You'd be surprised how good of a listener she is. My point is, you can call us… you can call me.” Sam told her, searching Alex's eyes for some glimmer of hope and finding none. The other woman gave her a half-hearted smile. 

 

“Thanks. I'm… I'm really glad to hear that.” Her words were genuine. She really did appreciate every bit of Sam's help and the help she got from those she loved. “Now, let's table the depressing talk for now and just… enjoy the evening, okay?” 

 

“Of course, Al. Whatever you need.” Sam smiled reassuringly. 

 

The afternoon wore on, the two of them talking and drinking and eating delicious food until they couldn't anymore. It was getting late and Alex had to drive them back across National City. Both of them had spent the whole time laughing at each other's terrible jokes, each feeling a little more comforted in those moments. They wanted it to last forever. But, of course, it couldn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm going to go a little more in depth about the things Sam is struggling with, because clearly these two comforting each other is a two-way street. Keep commenting and reading! I love hearing feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! You guys are the best!!!!

It was a call from Kara the ruined their night, just as they got back to Sam's apartment, saying something about a rogue alien and how Alex needed to get to the D.E.O. right away. With a quick apology to Sam, Alex left in a hurry and headed to work. That was when the feeling of happiness faded from Sam's mind and was replaced with concern. Not only was Alex emotionally damaged, but she could get physically damaged at the D.E.O., putting her life on the line for others. Sam wondered briefly how Alex was so brave, then sighed and grabbed her car keys, going to pick up Ruby from school. 

 

She drove there in a haze, her mind wandering to all the things that could possibly happen to her friend while she was out there fighting. Then, perhaps selfishly, she wondered what she'd do without Alex, should she ever lose her. Alex was always there for her, always offering to watch Ruby when a babysitter canceled, always offering to watch her for the evening so Sam could get some rest. Though they'd all only known each other for less then a year, Sam was grateful for her and couldn't imagine how she'd managed before they met. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, being a single mom had always been a struggle to handle. All of these thoughts were racing around her mind when Ruby got in the car. 

 

“Hey, Mom! … Mom?” Ruby said, noticing the deep-in-thought look on her mother's face. Sam snapped back to reality. 

 

“Hey, sorry, I was just thinking. How was school?” Sam smiled as she began to drive them home. 

 

“School was fine. You had your day off today, right? Were you bored?” She teased, knowing her mother had a tendency to work too hard. 

 

“Actually, I spent part of the day with Alex, so it wasn't so bad.” 

 

“You were with Alex?” Ruby's eyebrows raised, as if she could already sense something that Sam wasn't even aware of yet. “Why were you with Alex?” 

 

“What, two adults can't hang out on their days off?” 

 

“I mean, they can, but it's pretty rare for both of you.” The girl shrugged. 

 

“Alex needs a friend these days, that's all. So I'm doing what I can to be there for her like she always is for us.” Sam explained, and Ruby nodded. She'd noticed something different about Alex, but she'd never said anything. 

 

“That's really great that you're helping her, Mom.” Ruby smiled. “We should invite her over for dinner! That might cheer her up.” 

 

“Well, next time I see her, I'll let her know that we'd be happy to have her over anytime.” Sam smiled. “But she's on a case right now, so it might be a little.”

 

“Okay… I just want to help, too.” 

 

“I'm sure she appreciates it. In fact, I know she does.” Sam smiled and drove them the rest of the way home. 

 

As soon as they got home, Ruby went to do her homework and Sam sat on the couch with a sigh. She knew she couldn't help Alex on her own. She was glad Ruby had offered to help. Over the last few months, she'd noticed just how much her daughter looked up to Alex. Clearly, the D.E.O agent meant a lot to both of them. But, while Sam wanted to get advice from Alex's friends, she knew it was best to take things slow. She'd start small, ask her to have dinner with them one night and see how it goes. Alex spent so much time taking care of people and protecting them, it was time someone did that for her. 

 

“Mom! Can you help me with my homework?” Ruby called from the other room. 

 

“Sure, honey, I'll be right there!” Sam called back. A few minutes later, she was sitting in Ruby's room, both frustrated. 

 

“This is ridiculous. What thirteen year old needs to know math this complicated?” 

 

“I don't know, Mom! I have no idea how to do it. Alex would know how to do this…” Ruby sighed.

 

“She really would. Look, I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm trying. I just… this is more complicated than any math I've had to use in years. I want to help you understand. I want you to do well and pass this test. But I have no idea what any of this is.” Sam told her, trying not to get overwhelmed. 

 

“Can you at least help me with my English homework, then? I have to do a book report and I want you to read it for me.” 

 

“Sure, I can do that.” 

 

Sam spent the next hour helping Ruby edit the book report, no matter how frustrated both of them got. 

 

“Alright, kiddo, I'm gonna start getting dinner ready, okay?” She said, standing up. 

 

“Okay, Mom. Thanks for the help.” Ruby smiled. 

 

“Of course.” Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen. As she started to get the ingredients out, she heard a heavy knock at the door. A little surprised, she walked over and looked through the peephole to see a very tired looking Alex. She unlocked the door and opened it.

 

“Al…? Hey, is everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, um… no. Just a really difficult case, that's all. Can I come in?” 

 

“Of course.” Sam nodded and opened the door, letting her in. “Come sit down, you look… worn out. Do you want some coffee? Tea?”

 

“No, it's alright, I'm alright.” Alex shook her head, sitting down at the kitchen table. Sam went to get her a glass of water anyways. 

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” She asked gently, handing Alex the water. 

 

“Not really… It was just bad. Kara went to ask Lena about some technology advances that might help us, and I didn't feel like being alone. So… here I am.” 

 

“Alright… well, I have to make dinner, but then we can talk, okay?” 

 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot it was dinner time. I'm so sorry. I should go--”

 

“No, stay! Have dinner with us.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked with a slight frown. 

 

“I'm sure. Just relax and it'll be ready soon. Besides, I know you eat take-out a lot. This'll be a nice change.” Sam smiled. Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. 

 

“Thanks…” She smiled slightly. At that moment, Ruby poked her head out from her room. 

 

“Alex?” She smiled and ran into the room to hug her. 

 

“Ruby! Hey!” Alex managed a smile and pulled the girl close. 

 

“Are you staying for dinner?” 

 

“I sure am. Your mom's cooking is way better than take-out.” She grinned. Sam his her face so Alex couldn't see her embarrassed smile. 

 

“Awesome! Can you help me with my math homework after dinner? I can't figure it out.” Ruby asked. 

 

“Ruby.” Sam chided, not wanting to overwhelm Alex, but Alex nodded eagerly. 

 

“Of course I will.” She ignored Sam's concerned look. 

 

“Alright, you two, if you want dinner, you've got to help set the table.” Sam smiled. Ruby rolled her eyes, but got up with Alex to help out. Sam watched for a moment. Her years as a single mom had helped her to recognize that something was hiding behind Alex's more energetic self just then, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She supposed she'd have to wait until Ruby went to bed before she could ask about it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, and more angst.

“Where are you, Alex?” 

 

Sam's gentle voice pulled Alex from her thoughts and making her suddenly remember that she's sitting on Sam's couch with a glass of wine in her hand. 

 

“I'm sitting right here, Sam.” Alex said, turning to look at her. 

 

“No, you're not. You weren't, anyways. Your mind was elsewhere. What's on your mind?” 

 

A few weeks had passed since the first time they'd truly hung out just the two of them, and they'd grown much more comfortable with each other. Most of their days passed how that one had, with unplanned movie nights and dinners that led to long talks. And, every time there was a silence, Alex's mind drifted to something else and she got a far away look in her eyes. 

 

“Nothing of importance.” 

 

“That's a lie and I know it.” 

 

“You're a smart one, Sam.” Alex chuckled. Sam just raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Finally, Alex took a deep breath and continued speaking. 

 

“I'm just… I'm so tired of feeling like this.” 

 

“Like what, Al?” Sam asked, because no matter how many long talks they had, Alex was always incredibly vague about how she felt. 

 

“I'm tired of feeling… numb. Empty. Like some part of me is missing. Do you know what I mean?” Her sounded tight with sudden emotion and Sam moved closer to her to comfort her at a moment's notice.

 

“Yes, I know what you mean. And I know… I know how hard it is.” 

 

“What if that missing part of me never comes back? What if she really was the one and I… I screwed things up…? I feel like I'm losing everything… I'm just so… sad.” Alex mumbled, tears streaming from her eyes. Sam reached over and took Alex's face in her hands. 

 

“Alex, listen to me. This isn't it for you. You'll find someone new, someone who loves you. I promise, there will be someone else. There is someone else out there.” 

 

“H-how do you know?” 

 

“I…” Before Sam could stop herself, she pressed her lips to Alex's and she barely even processes it before it registered that Alex was kissing her back. It's desperate and needy from both of them before Sam finally pulls back. 

 

“Alex… I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--” She stammered. 

 

“I should go. I'm gonna go.” Alex stood up and left before Sam could say another word. 

 

“Alex, please!” Sam tried to call out to her, but the door was already closed. She buried her face in her hands. Oh, God, what had she been thinking? Now she'd upset Alex and had no idea how to fix it. So, she went to her best friend in the world: Lena. 

 

Alex, on the other hand, ran straight to Kara's apartment and knocked-- or, more accurately, pounded-- on the door. 

 

“Kara? It's Alex, let me in.” She called, shifting anxiously from foot to foot until the door opened. Her mind was buzzing so fast, and she just wanted it to slow down so she could process her feelings. Kara could get her to slow down. Kara could get her to think clearly. 

 

“It's so late, Alex, what're you--” Kara paused, looking at her sister standing in front of her. “Alex, what's wrong? Have you been crying? Oh my god, come inside. I'm going to get you some water and you're going to tell me what happened.” She let her sister inside, then shut the door and headed for the kitchen. She knew something must be very wrong if Alex had allowed herself to cry. 

 

“Can't I drink something a little… stronger?” 

 

“No. Not until you've talked about it. Alcohol makes you miserable and makes you do stupid things, I'm not letting you have it until you clear your head.” 

 

Kara was a little concerned that Alex had asked for an alcoholic drink. The redhead had a tendency to drink in times of difficulty, and the breakup had been no exception. Still, Kara had thought her sister was past that point. Apparently not. She sighed and sat down on the couch, handing Alex the glass of water. There was a long silence before Alex spoke. 

 

“Sam and I kissed.” She blurted out, despite her attempts to find a better way to say it. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

“Well, I mean, she kissed me and then I kissed her back and then I got up and ran away. Oh, I'm so stupid… she must think I hate her.” 

 

“I'm sure she doesn't think that…”

 

“She's been so helpful and kind and caring and I ran away!” Alex took a long sip of the water, trying to calm her nerves. 

 

“Maybe it wasn't so bad. What led up to the kiss?”

 

“I was out of it today and she asked me about it, so I started talking about it, and then I started crying. She tried to comfort me and then… and then she kissed me. Kara, I've never cried in front of her before. Never. She was probably just comforting me, right? It probably meant nothing.” 

 

“Do you want it to mean nothing?”

 

“No! I don't know… I don't know what I want it to mean. I'm still broken about losing Maggie, how could I possibly handle feelings for someone else?” 

 

“Alex, listen to me.” Kara took her sister's hand gently. “You were emotional and vulnerable, it's okay that you ran away. And… Sam's a smart person. I'm sure she'll understand. You two really need to talk this out. But because you're anxious and probably really tired, I'm going to make you crash here tonight. I don't trust you enough to get back to your own place this late at night. Tomorrow, whenever you feel ready, you should go talk to Sam. I know she'll understand.” 

 

Alex processed this information, then slowly nodded. 

 

“Alright… I'll just sleep here on the couch, okay?” 

 

“Whatever you want, Alex.” Kara smiled sadly and headed to the closet to find an extra pillow and a warm blanket for her. When she came back, the sight before her nearly broke her heart. 

 

“Oh, Alex…” she murmured.

 

Alex was curled up on the couch, holding her legs close to her chest. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she wanted to. Kara couldn't possibly let her sleep alone on the couch, so she coaxed her off the couch and led her into the bedroom. 

 

“Come on, I'll let you sleep in my bed. Like you used to do for me when I got upset.” 

 

“No, I don't wanna burden--” she was cut off quickly, Kara would never let her finish that sentence. 

 

“You're not a burden. You deserve sleep and comfort right now. Worry about everything else tomorrow.” She said gently. Within minutes, Alex was sound asleep beside her sister, someone who she knew she couldn't survive without. She knew Kara was right. She had to talk to Sam.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Sam, you're not making any sense.” 

 

Sam had gone straight to Lena's office, knowing she'd be there. Lena was watching her, leaning against the desk. There was a look of confusion and concern in her eyes, but the rest of her face was about as much of a poker face as it usually was. 

 

“I… I kissed Alex.” Sam confessed, and Lena's eyebrows raised slightly. 

 

“I didn't know you were interested in her.” 

 

“I wasn't. I mean, I don't even know if I am now, but the past few weeks… We've just grown close, I guess. I've helped her with her grief about Maggie, and she's helped me so much with Ruby… I can't help but feel  _ something _ for her.” 

 

“Have you two talked about it? What happened after you kissed her?” Lena's tone was gentle, careful not to push Sam. 

 

“She ran.” 

 

“She… what?” 

 

“She ran. I mean, not immediately. First, she kissed me back and it lasted for a few seconds. But as soon as I pulled away, she stared at me for a few moments and just left.” 

 

Lena frowned slightly. It didn't sound like Alex, but it didn't really sound unlike her, either. From what she'd gathered, Alex wasn't exactly one to talk about feelings. Lena stood and walked over to where Sam was sitting, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. 

 

“Now, I can gather some basic ideas about what's concerning you, but… Well, why don't you tell me? What exactly is bothering you about this?” 

 

Sam paused before answering, letting the right ideas collect in her head. 

 

“I think… I'm not even really worried about whether or not she has feelings for me. I'm just afraid that I overstepped a boundary, you know? I would hate to have crossed a line and made her upset. And… I think I did.” 

 

“I see… Well, considering what happened, that's a very valid concern. Have you checked in with her in any way? A text, even?” 

 

“No. I came right to you.”

 

“Then I suggest you try that. Or call her. That's even more personal and shows you really want to make sure she's okay. And if she doesn't answer the call, just leave a message. She might not respond right away, but that's okay. She needs time to think and figure things out. You know what, call her right now. I'll even step out of the room so you can speak with her privately. It's going to be okay, Sam.” Lena told her. Sam nodded slowly and took out her phone as Lena stepped out into the hallway. 

 

A million thoughts rushed through her head as her finger hovered over the “call” button next to Alex's name. What is Alex didn't answer? But dear God, what if she  _ did _ ?. What would Sam tell her? How would Alex respond? She shook her head and took a deep breath, pressing the button. She listened as the phone dialed, then rang once… twice… three times… But all she heard after that was Alex's voicemail message. 

 

_ You've reached Alex Danvers. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  _

 

“Hey, Alex, it's me. It's Sam. I'm really sorry about… about what happened. I don't feel like it's the kind of thing to be explained over voicemail, so call me back when… well, anytime. Whenever you feel like it. No rush. Again, I'm… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to overstep, I just… I don't know. Call me, okay?” 

 

Sam sighed and hung up the phone, then stepped into the hall to find Lena. 

 

“Well?” Lena asked, hearing Sam's footsteps. 

 

“No answer.” Sam couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She just wanted to talk to Alex, to make this better. 

 

“Sam, it's--”

 

“Going to be okay?” Sam filled in for her. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

 

Sam thanked Lena for her time and her patience, then headed home. As she fell asleep that night, she could only hope that Alex would call her. Or text her. Or show her any sign that she wasn't upset. 

 

Alex did text her, in the middle of the next day. 

 

_ Alex: Can you come by after dinner tonight? I'll be at Kara's, but she's hanging out with Winn and James tonight.  _

 

Sam blinked in surprise when she got the message. There was no indication that Alex had listened to her voicemail, but she didn't seem unhappy. At least, not with Sam. 

 

_ Sam: Sure. I'll be there around 8? I have to pick Ruby up from practice first and bring her to Lena's.  _

 

And that was that. Around 8:00pm, Sam showed up at Kara's apartment, a bottle of wine in hand. 

 

“Hey!” Alex said, answering the door and letting her inside. “So what movie should we watch tonight? An 80s classic or an old noir film?” 

 

“Al?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You're not upset? About yesterday?” 

 

“Look, I… I'm sorry I ran with no explanation. I was just really confused emotionally. But I've done a lot of thinking since then.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And I know we need to talk about it, but can we just… drop it for now? Relax a little?” 

 

“Alex…” 

 

“Please, Sam. I promise we can talk, but… later. I've had a long day.” There was something pleading in Alex's eyes, something Sam couldn't ignore. 

 

“Okay. Okay, Al. Let's watch a movie. How about that noir film you mentioned? Those are always fun.” A small smile appeared on Sam's lips as she spoke, and Alex followed suit. 

 

“Great. I've already made popcorn, so everything's ready.” Alex smiled and led her to the living room.

 

So, they watched the movie together, laughing and making jokes whenever possible. Popcorn was thrown by both of them when the other made a particularly badly timed joke. By the time the movie ended, though, both of them became a little more serious. 

 

“Alex, we really should talk.” 

 

“I know. When you called, it seemed like you really had something to say…”

 

“Yeah…” Sam looked at her for a long moment before explaining. “Yesterday, when I… when I kissed you… I was just so caught up in the moment. You were upset and I wanted to comfort you and-- I'm sorry if I overstepped. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I like you, Alex. I really do. And… I guess I wasn't thinking.” 

 

“It's okay, Sam, I-- you didn't make me uncomfortable. I ran because, well, I like you, too. And I wasn't sure how deal with that. I wasn't sure what it meant. But I wasn't upset with you. I really wasn't. I mean, hey, I did kiss you back, didn't I?” Alex's cheeks turned a little red as she mentioned the last part. Sam chuckled softly. 

 

“Yeah, you did. But you're not uncomfortable?” 

 

“No, I'm not. I just need time, you know? To figure it out?” 

 

“Of course… I understand. I'm… kind of relieved, honestly. I was so afraid I'd done something that had made you unhappy.” 

 

Alex reached over and put her arm around Sam's shoulders. “You didn't. Don't worry. Now, what are your thoughts on another movie?” 

 

“Sounds like a fun idea.” Sam smiled.

 

The two of them sat together and watched whatever comedy they could find in Kara's stack of DVDs. By the time Kara's key could be heard in the lock, the movie was long over. Sam had fallen asleep on Alex's shoulder, but Alex was still awake. 

 

Kara stepped into the room and immediately noticed the softness in Alex's eyes as she looked at Sam. She noticed how gentle Alex's hands were, one of them resting against Sam's arm as she held her. Most of all, though, she noticed that the pain was gone from Alex's eyes and, possibly, was replaced with love. 

 

“Alex?” Kara said softly, making her presence known. Alex looked over at her. 

 

“Hey…” 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah. She just fell asleep, that's all.” Alex's voice was quiet, trying not to wake the woman beside her. 

 

“Is she staying the night? I don't mind if she does, I just--” 

 

“Yeah, she's staying tonight.” Alex smiled softly. Kara looked at her, seeing such adoration in her eyes, which she hadn't seen since she was with Maggie. But there was something different in the way she looked at Sam. Somehow, Kara could tell that the look in her sister's eyes was all for Sam. Alex wasn't thinking about Maggie. For the first time in months, Alex wasn't thinking about Maggie. 

 

“I don't deserve someone like her.” Alex murmured with a soft smile. 

 

“Yeah, you do. You really do.” Kara smiled, then headed to bed, knowing Alex was going to be alright. 


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks went by, things started to fall into place. Alex and Sam spent more time together, still just as friends, but it helped them both just the same. Alex was drinking far less, her step was lighter, she came to more game nights. Sam smiled more and was less irritable after a long day, because she'd gotten a text from Alex or she'd seen Alex for lunch or Alex came by on a break, all of which gave her more energy to spend with Ruby in the evenings. 

 

By the time a few months and several D.E.O. missions pass by, the group of friends decides it's time for a much needed game night. Alex, Sam, Lena, Kara, Winn, and James gathered at Kara's apartment for an evening of friendly competition. It started out like it usually did, with Alex challenging Winn to a game of Mario Kart. Winn, as always, put up a good fight and still lost. Then, he and James played for a little while as Sam and Lena watched. For once, Winn actually won. Everyone seemed to notice the subtle flirtation between Sam and Alex. Everyone, that is, except for Sam and Alex. 

 

Lena was the first to notice, nudging Winn and silently gesturing to Sam's gentle hand on Alex's shoulder while Alex was struggling to beat James at whatever video game they'd switched to. Winn then pointed it out to Kara an hour later when they were all playing Monopoly. Lena was winning, of course. Kara watched as Alex leaned over to Sam to whisper an inside joke of theirs, which made Sam giggle. James noticed it last, when Sam got up to get drinks for her and Alex and came back with a glass of wine for herself and hot tea for Alex-- which Alex hadn't asked for, but accepted gratefully as if Sam had read her mind as to what she wanted. 

 

“Hey, Danvers, since when are you a tea drinker?” James asked later, when the others were to distracted by a game to hear the conversation. 

 

“Since I started trying to drink less alcohol.” Alex replied, as casually as possible. She knew it was a big deal, but didn't want anyone to make a big fuss about it. James looked a little surprised, but he smiled. 

 

“Well, hey, I'm proud of you. But, uh, how come Sam knows before the rest of us?” He said, hos tone teasing at the end. 

 

“Because she's been helping me with it. We started last month after that really bad mission… she brought tea to calm me down instead of letting me drown my feelings in alcohol. It seemed to work, so it just kinda became our routine.” 

 

“That's amazing, Alex. I knew you could do it, and I'm glad she helped you see that.” He smiled and wrapped her in a big hug, which she happily accepted. 

 

“Thanks, James.” Alex smiled. “Now, should we rejoin the party?” 

 

James laughed and nodded, and the two of them headed back to the living room. It was the that she gained the courage to finally ask Sam out. She could see how much her friends had accepted her into the group. They loved her just as much as Alex did. So, as the game night started to break up late that evening, Alex pulled her aside. 

 

“Hey, um… so I know this is probably a weird time to ask this, but… would you want to go out sometime? I mean, I know we already hang out a lot. But this would be different. Like… a date?” She asked, her tone a lot quieter and nervous than usual for the D.E.O. agent. Sam couldn't help but blush at Alex's words. 

 

“I'd be happy to, Alex. I'd like to spend more time with you, time that isn't taken up by our collective problems. Is next Friday night okay?” 

 

“That's perfect. I'll… I'll see you then.” 

 

Both of them celebrated once the other was out of sight. It seemed, for the moment, that everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Today's chapter was a bit shorter just because I didn't really know where else to go with this? So here's my idea from here: I want to turn this into an AgentReign prompt fic? Meaning you guys send me prompts for these two and I post them. For now, I'm willing to write anything except for smut. Other mature content is fine. 
> 
> So there are a few ways we can do this: either you send me prompts via private message, as comments on this story, or I'll set up a side blog on Tumblr for you guys to send asks. Let me know what you want! And send me prompts, too! Thank you all for reading so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter based on a prompt that was commented, regarding Alex getting food poisoning.

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Sam asked as she and Alex walked hand in hand at a carnival, Ruby running ahead of them to find Kara. 

 

“Kara saw an ad for a pie eating contest at this carnival and decided. We’re here to support her. Plus, carnivals are a perfect date and we don’t have to get a babysitter for Ruby.” Alex explained with a soft chuckle. No one would have expected such a badass D.E.O agent to get giddy and excited about a local carnival, but Sam frequently saw Alex’s soft side and wasn’t surprised at all. Sam loved watching Alex get protective and fight off the bad guys to save those she loved, but she loved their nights of cuddling even more. She loved the way Alex grinned as she showed Ruby how to play some carnival game, and the pride in her eyes when Ruby won the game immediately. Alex had a soft heart, and Sam loved watching her finally be happy. 

 

“Mom, can we get something to eat?” Ruby called to them. 

 

“Sure, meet us at the food stand just ahead!” Sam called back. 

 

“What do you want to eat?” Alex asked as she pulled out her wallet. 

 

“Al, you don’t have to-”

 

“My treat.” Alex smiled at her girlfriend. Sam relented and let Alex by them all lunch. 

 

“When are we gonna see Aunt Kara?” Ruby asked while they sat at a picnic table to eat. Alex took a bite of her sandwich before responding. 

 

“Not for another few hours. The contest isn’t until 3:00pm.”   
  


“And what time is it now?” 

 

“10:30.” Alex chuckled. “But don’t you worry, I’ve got plenty of ideas for stuff we can do. There’s even a few fun rides and stuff.” 

 

“Ooh, can we go on the Ferris Wheel?” Ruby grinned. Sam never let her on them on her own, but now both Kara and Alex were going to be there for her to ride with. 

 

“Maybe… Al, can you text Kara and see if she’ll come ride it with Ruby? There’s only two people in each car, but there’s three of us.” Sam asked. Alex grinned and nodded, pulling out her phone and texting her sister. Kara was, quite literally, there in a flash. 

 

“Hi, guys!” She smiled brightly. “I heard there was a Ferris Wheel.” 

 

“Yes, there is. We’re just going to finish lunch, then head over.” Alex nodded. Kara nodded and sat down with them. She was happy to chat with Ruby while Alex and Sam finished their food. Eventually, the four of them were off to the Ferris Wheel. Kara and Ruby ran ahead as expected, leaving Alex and Sam chuckling softly while they ran to get in line. Kara and Ruby got on first, then Sam and Alex. The ride stopped when Sam and Alex had reached the top. Sam rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and smiled. 

 

“This is so perfect…” She sighed softly. 

“This view is incredible…”

 

“It sure is.” But Sam wasn’t looking at the view in front of them. Her gaze was on Alex. 

 

“What?” The redhead asked, noticing.

 

“I just… You do so much for me… Well, and for Ruby. You’re so supportive and kind, you do everything in your power to make sure we’re happy.” 

 

“I do it because I love you two. And it hurts to see either of you upset or angry or sad or… anything really. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it.” 

 

“So do you, Al.” Sam smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. The two were interrupted by the lurching movement from the Ferris Wheel starting up again. They were off the ride a few minutes later. Kara left them to get ready for the contest, while the other three went to play carnival games. Alex won several games of air hockey against Sam, until Ruby finally stepped in and knocked her off her pedestal. 

 

“Ha! You can’t win at everything!”

 

“How are you so good at air hockey?” Alex stared at her in disbelief. 

 

“I just am!” Ruby laughed. Alex shook her head laughingly as they left the arcade to find something else to do. As they walked around for the next few hours, Sam began to notice her girlfriend slowly getting quieter. 

 

“Everything okay, Al?” She asked, pulling her aside just before the contest started. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay…”

 

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed.” Sam reached over and took her hand. “Al, you feel warm…” 

 

“It’s probably just the sun, Sam, don’t worry.” She said and smiled. But Sam could tell how tired she looked and was still concerned for her. But Alex was a doctor, so she wasn’t going to argue. Not yet, anyways. 

 

The three of them made their way to the contest, cheering on Kara as it started. 

 

“I wonder what kind of pies those are, they smell amazing!” Ruby grinned, walking slightly ahead. Alex hadn’t noticed the smell yet and took a deep breath, immediately stopping in her tracks. 

 

“Alex? You okay?” Sam asked. Alex didn’t respond, just gripped Sam’s shoulder for support. She was feeling dizzy, but couldn’t get the words out. 

 

“I-” Her eyes widened, suddenly afraid of getting sick. Sam immediately put the back of her hand to Alex’s forehead. 

 

“Oh, God, Al. You’re burning up… And you’re wearing a jacket.” She carefully pulled Alex’s jacket from the redhead’s shoulders. “You’re covered in sweat… Ruby, can you get Kara’s attention, please?” 

 

“Mom, she’s in the middle of the-”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I need her help with Alex.” 

 

Ruby nodded and ran to get Kara. Sam sat her girlfriend down in the grass, adjusting Alex’s position so that she didn’t pass out. Seconds later, Kara was there, having texted Winn and listed all the symptoms. His response came back quickly, simply telling them to get Alex to the emergency room immediately. 

 

“I’ll bring her. You guys meet me there.” Kara said, picking Alex up in her arms. Sam agreed and Kara took off, flying her sister to the hospital. While they waited to be brought into a room, Kara tried to keep Alex awake. 

 

“Alex, can you hear me? Can you see me? Your eyes are open, but…” She said gently. The way Alex was squinting at her made her realize that her sister definitely was not seeing straight. A doctor took them into an exam room a few minutes later, making sure to haul Alex to a bathroom just before she got sick. It was a little less than an hour before Sam got there. Ruby had wanted to come too, but because they didn’t know if Alex was contagious or not, Sam dropped her off with Winn. She was stopped by a nurse as she tried to enter the room. 

 

“It’s a little crowded in there, you’re going to have to wait.”

 

“She’s my girlfriend, I need to be with her.” 

 

“She’s already got her sister with her, she’s not alone. Besides… the doctor says she has food poisoning and that’s not a sight that everyone can handle-”

 

“I don’t care, she needs me.” Sam said and pushed past, making her way into the room. The nurse was right, the sight made Sam’s stomach flip. Oddly, though, it wasn’t because of the stench of vomit that would make anyone gag. It was because of how absolutely miserable Alex looked. She was barely lucid, her fever causing her to slip in and out of consciousness. Once the doctor let her, Sam sat next to Alex, holding her hand through all of it. When Alex woke later, finally on the road to recovery after a day and a half, she didn’t even remember Sam being there. But Kara told her everything, filling her in on the fact that Sam had held her hand for hours on end, comforting her when she got sick or woke from fever-induced nightmares. Despite how utterly awful she felt, she couldn’t help but smile. Sam brought her home a few nights later and stayed with her just in case. Alex looked over at her from the couch with a look of pure love and adoration for her girlfriend. And, though, they’d only been dating for a few months, Alex knew she wanted to marry her. That would come later-- much later. But, at least Alex knew. There was no one better for her and she hoped Sam felt the same way about her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on making a tumblr so that prompts can be sent in easier!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on multiple great prompts, involving one of them getting mugged, Alex trying too hard to be protective, and an adorable question (no, not a proposal). Sorry, it's a short one today.

It couldn’t have come at a worse time. It really couldn’t have. Alex had been on a number of missions lately, each grueling and difficult in it’s own way. It didn’t help that Alex hadn’t seen Sam a lot lately. It  _ definitely _ didn’t help that each of the missions seemed to put Kara in greater peril, which Alex felt responsible for. And then the one night she went to visit Sam after a mission, she entered the apartment to find a distraught Ruby trying to comfort her crying mother. 

 

“Hey, woah, what happened?” Alex asked, hurrying over and already starting to tense up. “Sam, honey, what happened?” 

 

Sam couldn’t answer, she was too shaken, so Ruby answered for her. 

 

“Mom got mugged on her way home from work.” 

 

Alex checked her watch. “That was… over an hour ago. Why didn’t you call me sooner?” 

 

Sam mumbled something incoherent into her hands and Ruby translated.

 

“She says that she knows how rough things have been lately and she didn’t want you to worry about her.” 

 

“Well, I’m here now. I’m here now, Sam, everything’s okay.” Alex knelt next to Sam and gently stroked her hair. Sam eventually calmed down enough to remove her hands from her face and Alex gasped. 

 

“What?” Sam sniffed.

 

“Your face is all scratched up… and you might have a black eye coming in.” Alex stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some ice. “Ruby, can you get the first aid kit?” 

 

Ruby nodded and hurried to the other room while Alex tended to Sam’s bruises. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly once she had returned to her spot next to Sam, holding the ice to her face for her.

 

“Just… just shaken, that’s all.”

 

“Hey… I’m so sorry this happened. I should have been there. I should have picked you up today like I was going to, instead of going to that meeting--” 

 

“Alex.” Sam quickly stopped her. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You were busy with work. I’m in no way blaming you for this.” Though her voice still trembled, she managed to calm Alex down. 

 

“I know, but-- I…” She sighed and took Sam’s shaking hands in one of hers. “I just want to protect you… You deserve that.” 

 

“I know… But accidents happen. And you were busy saving your sister from rogue aliens. It happens. You can’t save everyone all the time. And look at me. I’m okay, aren’t I?” 

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that you’ll always be okay when something like this happens. Not that you can’t defend yourself, but I want to  _ be there _ . I need to.”

 

“Al…” Sam moved the ice from her own face for a moment so she could look Alex in the eyes. “You’re here now, aren’t you? Can you just… hold me?” 

 

Wordlessly, Alex nodded and pulled her girlfriend close, cradling her protectively in her arms. Sam leaned her head against Alex’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. Here, she felt safe and protected. She felt at home. 

 

They stayed like that until she could hear Alex’s heartbeat escalate and she looked up to see silent tears streaming down her girlfriend’s face. Sam sat up and turned to face her.

 

“Alex. Alex, it’s okay. I’m safe, and so is Kara. Everything’s alright.” Her tone was gentle, but firm and unwavering. 

 

“I know, I just… God, I can’t lose you. Not now, not… not ever.” 

 

“You’re never going to lose me, Al. I’m here. I always will be.” 

 

“You text me every night when you get home so I know you’re safe, but it’s not… It’s not enough. I need to see you to know, but you live on the other side of the city and--” 

 

Time seemed to slow to a halt while Sam made a decision. It was a big one, and something she’d definitely get reprimanded for when it was decided by Alex’s mother that things were moving too fast.

 

“Alex… Al, do you want to move in with me? With me and Ruby?”

 

Alex blinked, trying to process it, so Sam continued.

 

“Move in with us. You’d get to spend more time here, you wouldn’t have to worry about going back and forth between apartments and… well, you wouldn’t have to sleep alone. We’d be able to be there for each other, to protect each other. I love you, Alex Danvers. I love you, and I want you to move in with us.” 

 

Alex sat there for a long moment before hugging Sam tightly. 

 

“Of course. Of course I’ll move in with you and Ruby.” She said, kissing her softly. 

 

“Kara’s going to flip out when she finds out…” Sam chuckled. 

 

“Be prepared for a rib-breaking level hug.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting prompts, folks! Thank you so much for reading!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today, but I'm hoping to post something else tonight. I figured we needed an actual scene with Sam and Alex in 3x21, but there wasn't one, so I thought this would suffice for now. The show writers have all the answers right in front of them, but apparently they won't take action. Oh well. More prompt-based one-shots to come later!
> 
> UPDATE: You can send any prompts/asks to my Tumblr: al-damnvers !!!

It took a few days to get Sam back on her feet, to make sure that she was recovering enough. A lot happened in that time, a lot that Sam didn’t see. But she heard a lot about it, mostly stories about Alex being her usual badass self. She wondered how Alex could be all that she was, when she had so much going on in her life. Sam had seen when Kara left for Argo, and the pure pain in Alex’s eyes. And yet, not long after, Alex turned around and did everything she could to protect National City and those she loved. And yet… there was so much more to Alex, so much more that the redhead pushed aside. For the last few days, Sam tried to think of a way to thank her for everything. But, truly, she had no idea how to thank the person who had taken such good care of her daughter, the one person in the universe that she would kill and die for. Still, she couldn’t think of the right words to say. But she didn’t want to wait forever, she couldn’t risk Alex thinking she was ungrateful. Her opportunity came one evening, when Alex came in to check her vitals and run a few tests. Just like she had been before, she was as gentle as possible so that Sam wouldn’t feel any pain. The truth was, Alex was happy to be the doctor tending to her. Every time she felt Sam’s pulse, drew her blood, made her smile… it just reminded Alex that Sam was here, Sam was okay. 

 

“How do you do it?” Sam asked after a long silence.

 

“What, draw blood?” Alex asked, looking up from the two vials of blood she’d just collected. 

“No. How do you do… this? All of this? Your personal life mixes in so deeply with your work. You had so much to do, so much work to defeat…”

 

“To defeat Reign.” Alex supplied, making sure Sam knew that none of this was her fault in any way.

 

“... Right. To defeat Reign. But you still took the time to watch over Ruby, to make sure she was safe. And I’m sure you would have preferred to be out in the field. And now Kara’s gone, but instead of wallowing in sorrow, you’re beating up bad guys and checking up on me.”

 

“The world doesn’t end just because Supergirl isn’t around.”

 

“No, it doesn't. You’re right. But you’re her sister, you’re allowed to feel things--” Sam stopped, suddenly noticing a distinct sadness in her eyes. She dropped the subject. “Alex, I still want to thank you for watching Ruby. I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for her, and you made it a little easier for her. Though, I did hear you offered to take her out on your Ducati…” 

 

Alex chuckled softly. “I thought it might cheer her up.” 

 

“It did. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there for her. You know how much she means to me, so I know you’re aware of how grateful I am. But I still wanted to make sure I told you.”

 

“I’d do anything for you, Sam. I’d do anything for Ruby, too.” Alex said after a long pause. “Somehow, the two of you gave me something new to fill my life with. I didn’t drink as much, you know. When Ruby was around? It wasn’t that I couldn’t, I just… didn’t feel the need to. And she’s… She’s a special kid, Sam, you’re so lucky to have her.”

 

“I know. I know I am. I’m so proud to be her mom. And… after what she told me about you taking care of her… I know you’re going to be a great mom someday.” 

 

“Thanks, Sam.” A small smile crept onto Alex’s lips, and a little brightness returned to her eyes. “I should, uh… go take a look at these tests. I’ll be back later with the results.” 

 

Alex stood and left, Sam watching her walk down the hallway. Alex Danvers was one of a kind, that was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts coming! I'm slowly but surely going to get to all of them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short-ish one (sorry)! This one is based on a prompt I received regarding Kara hosting a karaoke night. I did change the songs involved, just because I needed some cute fluff (because the next chapter is gonna be an angsty one and I'm not really sorry), and Melissa is playing Carole King on Broadway now, so I had to pay homage to that. 
> 
> Prompts can also now be sent in via the asks on my new Tumblr: al-damnvers ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Why do all of our friends seem to have such a fixation on karaoke?” Alex asked as she and Sam were headed to Kara's apartment for what Kara had deemed a “Super fun night”.

 

“Oh, come on, Al, I know you love it. You like singing. And I promise I won't let you embarrass yourself with another drunken depressing ballad.” Sam grinned. “Oh! An even better idea! We'll sing a duet!” 

 

“Oh, no…” Alex laughed, though she didn't think that was such a bad idea. 

 

“Come on, you love me.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She grinned and kissed her girlfriend's cheek just as Kara was opening the apartment door. 

 

“Hey, guys-- oh, Rao, you guys never stop do you?” She giggled, letting them inside. 

 

“Nope. We brought beer, by the way.” Alex grinned. 

 

“Great! Alex, I've got an assortment of drinks for you, since you promised you wouldn't get too drunk tonight.” 

 

“Thanks, sis. So, who's going first for this karaoke thing?” 

 

“I’ll do it!” Winn shouted from across the room. 

 

“Naturally. He’s honestly the best singer out of all of us.” Alex chuckled as she grabbed a soda and sat down on the couch. Winn grinned and picked a song, some sort of ‘80s classic. The group of friends laughed and cheered him on. 

 

“Winn, you get to pick who’s next!” Kara grinned. 

 

“Sam! She’s new, so she should just get the embarrassment we’ve all faced over with now.” He chuckled. 

 

“Well, Alex and I are doing a duet, so…” Sam grinned as she got up and pulled her girlfriend up with her. 

 

“And, uh, what exactly did you decide we’d be singing?” Alex asked. Sam leaned over to James, who was working the sound system, and whispered the song to him. He nodded with a grin and the music started. As soon as she heard the first few notes, Alex’s eyes widened.

 

“No! No. No  _ High School Musical _ . Please, no. I hate these movies.” Alex whined. 

 

“Please, Al? Come on, I know you know the words.” Sam teased, but her tone was gentle and careful. 

 

“Fine, but I get all of Troy’s solos.” Alex muttered as the words appeared on the screen. She began to sing, since her part was up first. And, oddly, there was no teasing and no laughter from the Superfriends. Even Sam was a little stunned and almost missed her cue. They’d all forgotten how beautiful of a singer Alex really was. Sam began to sing, her voice blending perfectly with Alex’s. By the time the song was over, even Lena was staring at them in awe. 

 

“So, you hate those movies, huh?” Winn finally said as they sat back down.

 

“Kara made me watch all of them repeatedly. She absolutely loved them.” Alex explained, trying to reach for a beer before Sam could pull it away. 

 

“Not tonight, babe. You sang beautifully, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re so perfect, Al.” Sam said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. 

 

“She’s right, Alex. Your singing was incredible. I’d almost vouch for more karaoke nights so you can sing again. But, for now, I’m just wondering if gorgeous vocals run in the family. I think we need to hear Kara sing.” Lena smiled. 

 

“You know that’s not how it works, right? Because we’re not biologically--” 

 

“Ah, my girlfriend is the most adorable nerd.” Sam chuckled, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not, but I do agree with Lena. We need to hear Kara sing.” 

 

The boys cheered and Kara got up with a grin, telling James the song she’d picked. 

 

“Oh, that’s a great choice, Kara.” James grinned, selecting the song and starting the music. By the end of the song, it was clear that gorgeous vocals did run in the Danvers family. Lena looked at Kara with a smile as the blonde sat down next to her.

 

“What song was that? I’d never heard it before, but it sounded like I should have.” She asked. 

 

“Oh, it was ‘Natural Woman’ by Carole King. Alex used to have all of her records when we were growing up. Not the CDs, she insisted on only listening to her songs on vinyl.”

 

“Was this before or after her punk rock phase?” 

 

“Before… But I know she still has those records somewhere.” Kara grinned. 

 

“Well, then Alex has excellent music taste. As do you, Kara, as I assume you liked those songs, too.” Lena smiled, not oblivious to the slight blush on Kara’s cheeks at the compliment. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I did. Still do. Great songs.” She mumbled, causing Alex to smile. Kara and Lena hadn’t admitted their feelings for each other, but it was clear that those feelings existed. Still, Alex loved seeing her sister smile at those little compliments that seemed to mean the world to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little some because the show always seems to hint at Alex having some sort of drinking problem, but never addresses it? So here's Sam helping Alex cope after she slips up and has a few too many drinks.

She hadn’t had a drink in weeks. She hadn’t needed one since she’d started dating Sam. She'd been fine. But then Kara was in danger. And then rogue aliens were on the loose. Alex was pushed closer and closer to her breaking point, but she didn't break. Not yet. But then she ran into Maggie at a crime scene. They chatted for a moment, perfectly amicable. They exchanged life updates and learned that they were both happy. Alex smiled and wished her well, and they parted ways. The further Alex walked away, the closer she came to crumbling. 

 

Sam came home from her day out with Ruby to find a text from Alex. 

 

_ At the bar. Kara's with me. I'm okay.  _

 

Sam ran. She ran to her car, she drove as quickly and safely as she could, she ran to the doors of the bar. As she stepped inside, she assessed the scene in front of her before she headed over. Kara was sitting at the table with Alex, comforting her and trying to coax the drink from her hands. After a deep breath, Sam walked over and sat on Alex's other side, exchanging glances with Kara.

 

“Alex, honey?” Sam said gently, resting her hand on Alex's shoulder to let her know she was there. Alex turned to look at her, and Sam could already see that she'd definitely had a few drinks. 

 

When Alex looked into Sam's eyes, she saw nothing but concern and love. It made her heart feel a little lighter, but she was on the verge of crying again. 

 

“Did you see my text? I'm okay.” Alex said quietly. 

 

“You're not okay, Al. I know you, and I know you're not okay right now. What happened? Talk to me, honey.” She began rubbing gentle circles into Alex's back, letting her know that she's loved and supported. 

 

“I saw Maggie.” Alex's tone wasn't bitter, just so sad. It broke Sam's heart. 

 

“And what happened when you saw Maggie? Did she saw something?” 

 

“No. Nothing happened.” 

 

Sam looked to Kara for the truth. Kara just nodded. It was the truth. Nothing had happened. 

“Then what's got you so upset?” She asked softly. Alex tried to answer, but the words got caught in her throat and she started to cry again. Sam wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders and played with her hair. Alex sobbed into Sam's shoulder and Sam just held her close, kissing her head and rubbing her back. 

 

“She… I think it just brought up a lot of memories. She's not interested in Maggie anymore, but she's just shaken. She hadn't seen her since they broke up.” Kara explained quietly and Sam immediately understood. 

 

“Alex, honey… why don't we go home? Order some pizza? Watch a movie and cuddle?” She suggested once her girlfriend had calmed down. 

“You're not mad…?” 

 

“Mad? Al, why would I be mad?” 

 

“Because I'm crying over my ex-fiancee…” 

 

“I'm not mad about that. Because I know you love me. And I know breakups can be hell. I know how much you loved her. No matter how much time has passed, seeing an ex can still cause lots of unwanted feelings.” 

 

Alex just listened and nodded slowly. 

 

“Let's go home… I feel awful…” She said quietly. She felt physically from the alcohol, but she felt too many emotions at once and could hardly handle it. So, Sam took her home. Sam held her hair back when she inevitably threw up the multiple drinks she'd had. Sam made sure she had food and water before bed. Sam cradled her as she cried herself to sleep. Sam tucked her in and checked on her every hour in case she had nightmares or woke up again. Sam was there. 

 

When Alex woke the next morning, she deeply regretted the drinking she'd done. It wasn't because of the hangover, really. She regretted it because she realized how worried Sam had been, and how much Sam had tried to help her, for no reason other than pure love. And Alex started to cry with joy, because she'd messed up horribly- or so she thought- and her girlfriend was still there by her side. She was loved. She always would be loved. She would try to remember that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, prompts can be sent to me via Tumblr (al-damnvers) or on here! This chapter was not prompt based, just my own idea!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Starters: Alex Danvers definitely deserves better. I wholeheartedly agree. I really love the fic you're writing. I'll gonna toss a prompt out there. One of them gets sick with a cold. Either Ruby, Alex, or Sam. For Ruby, either they both take care of her or Sam is on a trip and Alex takes care of Ruby while reassuring a worried Sam. Sam could be sick and Ruby and Alex take care of her. Or the reverse and Alex is sick and cranky/cuddly and gets taken care of. Just a suggestion. Awesome fic!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my responses are also posted on Tumblr so everyone can see them!

Sam was the first of them to get sick. Lena had warned her about a case of the flu that was spreading around L-Corp, but she had insisted on working. Right now, she was regretting it. It started when she woke up freezing cold and sweating profusely. She hadn’t intended on telling Alex at first, hoping it was nothing, but Alex was awake already. The two were constantly cuddling or touching somehow when they were sleeping. The knowledge that the other was beside them and doing safe comforted them. But Alex had woken, feeling Sam tense up. She immediately noticed something was off. 

 

“Sam…? Honey?” She whispered, propping herself up on her elbow. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Al…” 

 

“Sam, you feel warm. Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare?” 

 

“No. No nightmare. I just… Al, I don’t feel so good. I was going to get up and take my temperature, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam whispered. 

 

“Stay right there, Sam, I’ll go get the thermometer.” 

 

“It’s the middle of the night--”

 

“I don’t care. If you’re sick, I want you to rest. Just rest, babe.” The only response Alex got was a soft sigh of agreement. She kissed Sam’s cheek gently and crawled out of bed. She stepped out of their room and walked down the hall, her bare feet silent against the smooth wooden floorboards. She opened the bathroom door as quietly as possible; it had always been squeaky and she didn’t want to wake Ruby. Thermometer in hand, she headed back to the bedroom. 

 

“Sit up a little, Sam.” Alex said gently, helping her to prop up the pillows. She sat with her while she took her temperature, and watched as Sam frowned a little at the results. 

 

“103 degrees.” Sam sighed. 

 

“I’m texting Lena right now to tell her you won’t be at work tomorrow.” Alex said, already grabbing her phone from the nightstand. 

 

“Alex, I--” 

 

“If you’ve got the flu, you need rest and fluids, and someone to take care of you. I’ll take Ruby to school in the morning, then I’ll come home and make sure you’re okay.” When she didn’t hear Sam argue, she glanced over to find that she’d already fallen asleep. 

 

The next morning went exactly as Alex planned it would. She brought Ruby to school, then came home to Sam, getting her lots of water and juice to drink, along with some medication for her headache. 

 

“You didn’t have to stay home… I can handle myself.” Sam muttered before coughing. 

 

“I know you can, but you don’t have to handle yourself on your own. Not anymore. I’m here.” 

 

They curled up together and watched whatever DVDs Alex had asked Kara to bring over for them. Despite Sam’s protests that the flu was very contagious, Alex stayed by her side all day until it was time to pick up Ruby from school. 

 

Ruby was the next of their little family to get sick. She woke up the next morning with the exact same symptoms her mother had-- headache, fever, chills, general discomfort all around. Alex was happy to take the day off of work again and take care of both her and Sam. She was beginning to feel a little fatigued herself, but she pushed it aside, figuring she was just tired from taking care of two people she loved more than life itself. All three of them were stuck at home for the next few days while Alex made sure Ruby and Sam were feeling better by the end if work. They were. But Alex wasn’t.

 

Alex was the third and last of them to get sick. Just as Sam and Ruby had returned to full strength, Alex was miserable. Ruby went back to school, but Sam opted to work from home to keep an eye on her ever-stubborn girlfriend. 

 

“Sam, you shouldn’t be missing even more work for me…” Alex said tiredly from where she was huddled on the couch, pale as a ghost. 

 

“I’m not missing work, Lena sent me some things to do from home. But I did stay home so I could take care of you. If you don’t take care of yourself, it might get worse. No running around and chasing aliens for the next week, okay?” She teased lightly. Alex rolled her eyes. 

 

“I know… But still. I’m bored. I want something to do, but I can’t. The doctor said I can’t do much more than lie around.”

 

Sam chuckled softly at that. The orders from the doctor were proving to be quite difficult. She knew Alex was always stubborn, always active, always needing something to keep her occupied so she didn’t go crazy. That’s why Sam stayed home with her. Yes, part of it was because she wanted to make sure that her girlfriend didn’t do something stupid. But the other part was so that she could make sure Alex was as comfortable as possible. 

 

“Well, there’s plenty to do that doesn’t involve much effort.” Sam told her, closing her laptop and moving to sit next to her. She put Alex’s feet in her lap, massaging them gently. 

 

“Like what? I already tried reading, but my eyes couldn’t focus on the words and it hurt my brain…” Alex mumbled, her face half obstructed by the pillow. 

 

“Well, we could watch a movie and cuddle. We could sit here and talk and cuddle until you fall asleep again. There’s lots we could do.” 

 

“Mm. Not enough options. I want to get up and do something. I hate lying here doing nothing… But if we have to, I guess we can watch a movie.” 

 

Sam smiled and put on a movie Kara had left them the week before, one she knew Alex loved. Alex watched the movie somewhat eagerly, occasionally making sarcastic comments and trying to laugh. It ended up being to tiring and her comments soon dwindled to nothing. Sam didn’t realize it until she heard Alex’s soft snores, but the redhead had fallen asleep. Like Alex had done for her, Sam didn’t move. She stayed by her side through all of it, holding her when her fever made the nightmares too hellish, talking to her when she was bored, making sure she ate and drank enough. This was why the two of them worked so well together. Through every little obstacle-- even something small like the flu-- they never left each other. Even at the risk of getting sick themselves, they took care of each other. No matter what, that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts coming! Thank you so so so much for reading and commenting! Just knowing you guys are out there makes me so happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Someone gives Sam shit because she is bisexual and Alex stand up for her (they're already dating). Also, bonus if you throw jealous Sam in the middle. I always imagine Alex defending Sam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda important for me as a writer. I, like Sam in this story, have definitely gotten shit for being bi. And I have a friend who is similar to Alex in that she'd fight anyone who said stuff like that to or about me. But I never liked that she was actually willing to literally fight someone. So maybe I'm projecting a little too much onto Sam in this one, but it felt right. hope you guys enjoy!

They're at the bar when it happens. And it wasn't just Alex and Sam, the whole group of Superfriends was there. James, Lena, Kara, Winn, and Alex were all at a table, while Sam went up to the bar to get everyone's drinks. 

 

“Sam? Is that you?” A voice asked as she waited. She turned to see a guy, Scott, that she'd gone on a date with a few months before she met Alex. 

 

“Scott! Um, hi! How… how are you?” Sam said, searching her mind for the reason why she'd never gone out with him again. 

 

“I'm fine. Y’know, I noticed you gettin’ real cozy with that redhead over there. That's why you never called me, huh? That lady make you gay?” 

 

Oh, right, that was why. He was a homophobic jerk. 

 

“I'm bisexual, Scott, I'm still attracted to guys. And she didn't make me gay, I was already there.” She winced internally, not even having to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. 

 

“Sure, Sam, sure. You're either a lesbian or you're not, it's not fair to your partner if you're gonna lie to them.” 

 

Alex could see the look of discomfort on Sam's face, and strode over.

 

“Hey, babe, is this guy bothering you?” Alex asked, protectively winding her arm around Sam's waist. 

 

“Yeah, actually, he was. Something about how I'm lying to my partner because I'm bi.” She replied, a little more relaxed with Alex there. 

 

“Listen, dude, I'm gonna guess the reason she didn't go out with you again had nothing to do with her sexuality.” Alex said, her tone casual enough. 

 

“What, and you actually trust this girl? If she's like she says she is, then you have double the chance of being dumped.” 

 

Alex's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

 

“Of course I trust her. I trust her and I love her, and I know she loves me. Her sexuality has nothing to do with her morals. You, on the other hand, are standing here assuming that all bisexuals are inherently cheaters and liars. If anyone has unsound morals, it's you.” She said. Sam reached over and touched Alex's shoulder as if to say,  _ It's okay. I'm okay. Don't start anything.  _ And Alex wouldn't have started anything, except that this guy was on her last nerve and whatever he said next was going to set her off. 

 

“And you know so much about morals? You're a lesbian who I see here all the time, drowning her sorrows in Scotch. You're all the same, you think you're too good for men--” 

 

He was cut off by Alex's fist connecting with his jaw. Sam pulled her back immediately and Kara ran over as well, to help her calm down. 

 

“Alex. Breathe. Take a deep breath.” Kara spoke softly, having detected a sudden spike in her sister's heart rate. 

 

“You're gonna let him get away with that? He was awful, he--” 

 

“Breathe, Alex.” 

 

“No, I need to-- Sam, let me go after him--”

 

“Alex.” Sam reached up and touched her cheek. “He's never going to learn, no matter what you do to him. He's just an asshole. I'm okay. I'm fine. I've heard all that before, anyways, it doesn't really hurt anymore.”

 

“Yeah, but you shouldn't have to hear that stuff at all.” Alex took a shaky breath. Her heart rate had gone down a little, almost back to normal. 

 

“I know. I know, Al. But you know what makes me feel better? I've heard a lot of that crap from lesbians, not just straight guys. But you… you're a lesbian and you don't think that way. You accept me for who I am. You welcomed me into your life with open arms, even though I had so much baggage. You didn't care that I'd dated guys before. All you cared about was that I felt the same way for you, as you did for me. And I… God, I love you so much, Alex.” 

 

Alex blinked. “You… love me?” 

 

“Yeah, honey, I do. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Sam.” She couldn't help but smile and hug her girlfriend tight. “I’m always gonna try to protect you from those jerks.” 

 

“I know. But I don’t want you to beat up people for me. As long as I’ve got you to remind me of what the truth is, then I’m going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the prompts sent to me via Tumblr (al-damnvers)! Keep 'em coming! The reality is, I have too much time on my hands this summer (for now). I love the ideas you guys throw at me. Speaking of which, I really want to write something about Sam meeting Eliza, but I'm not totally sure how I'd go about it. So if anyone wants to send me an actual prompt for that and help me out... Thaaaanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-superlizard asked:  
> Hi! I've got a couple of different potential ones. One: Jeremiah comes back into the picture as a Cadmus agent and manages to slip away again. He's always been a touchy subject with Alex, and with her drinking tendencies, it's harder now than ever. Or maybe Sam gets a call from Kara in the aftermath that Alex is refusing to deal and is trying to beating up a punching bag or at the gym. Sam helps her deal convincing Alex that it's really not her fault that she couldn't save him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alex swears a few times in this.

“Kara, hey!” Sam smiled as she noticed her girlfriend’s sister walk into the elevator at L-Corp. 

 

“Sam! Oh, thank Rao, just the person I was looking for.” Kara’s distinct look of relief struck concern in Sam.

 

“What is it? Something going on with you and Lena? Ooh, are you getting her a gift? Do you need my advice?” 

 

“What? No. Well, yes, I do need to get her a gift, but we’ll discuss that later. This isn’t about Lena. It’s about Alex.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Her eyes widened. “Kara, is she okay?”

 

“She’s… She’s struggling. We got some sort of contact from Jeremiah this morning and I thought she was gonna be okay if I told her, maybe a bit relieved that he’s okay. But she hasn’t left the training room in…” Kara checked her watch. “Six hours. And I’m pretty sure she’s been drinking. I know you’re busy here, but can you text her? Or call her? Just calm her down a little until you can actually come to the DEO?” 

 

“Kara, I’ll come now, it’s not a problem--”

 

“Nope, finish your work. Lena said you guys have been busy lately. Just call Alex.” 

 

“Okay. Um, what floor are you going to?” She asked, pointing to the elevator buttons. 

“The lobby. I just came by to say hi to Lena during lunch. Are you going up?” 

 

“Yeah, I have to get some reports to her.” Sam smiled slightly and pressed the two buttons. 

 

After getting papers to Lena, Sam went to her own office and called Alex. No answer. 

 

_ You’ve reached Alex Danvers. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you. _

 

“Hey, Al. I just thought I’d check in, I know you’re having a rough day. I love you, honey. Take care of yourself. I’ll see you after work.” Sam left the message and sighed, hoping Alex would take the time to listen to it. She didn’t hear anything back from Alex, so Lena let her leave a few minutes early to make sure she was okay. When she got to the DEO, Kara directed her to the training room. 

 

“It’s been twelve hours. She’s been in here for twelve hours.” Kara whispered, before letting Sam in and then disappearing down the hall. Sam walked in, very carefully approaching Alex, who was hitting the punching bag as hard as she could even though her hands were already pretty bruised. 

 

“Alex…?” Sam said tentatively. Alex turned to her. 

 

“Sam. Hey. I got your voicemail. I’m sorry I didn’t call you back. I was… um… I was just…” She stopped hitting the bag and took a sip of her drink.    
  


“You were just drinking and beating yourself up all day? You gotta stop doing this, Al.” Sam carefully took the bottle from Alex’s hands. “What is this, Scotch?”

 

“Yeah.” She said with a slight wince as Sam touched her hands. 

 

“May I?” Sam asked, gesturing to unwrap Alex’s hands. 

 

“Sure…” She nodded reluctantly. A soft gasp escaped from Sam’s lips. 

 

“Oh, honey… Al… How long have you been at this? Your hands are bruised all over. Kara said twelve hours, but I thought she was exaggerating.” 

 

“She wasn’t exaggerating.” 

 

“You want to talk about it? You need to learn how to talk through these things… Kara said… Well, she said that you guys heard from your dad. I know it’s still a sensitive spot for you.” 

 

“Sensitive? Well, let’s see, last time I saw him, he pretty much told me I was the reason he was working with Cadmus to destroy an entire race! So, yeah, it’s really fucking sensitive.” Alex snapped. “But, y’know, it wouldn’t be a normal day with my parents without me getting blamed for something.” 

 

“Alex, I don’t think he meant to  _ blame  _ you--”

 

“I know! I know he didn’t, but he makes me  _ feel _ like it’s my fault and I can’t fucking deal with that.”

 

Sam was quiet for a moment, deciding how to approach this. 

 

“Come here, Al.” She took her girlfriend’s hands and gently pulled her into a hug. “Whether he makes you feel like it’s your fault or not, just know that nothing he did was ever your fault. Yes, he loves you and your sister very much, but that doesn’t mean that his love for you makes this automatically your fault. You can’t control what he does. And his love for you does not justify his actions, either…” Her voice trailed off when she felt Alex start to cry in her arms. So, Sam stopped talking and just held her, rubbing gentle circles into her back. It took a long time for her to calm down, but Sam didn’t mind. It was rare that Alex let herself cry, though she was getting better at it. She knew how cathartic it was for Alex to let all her pent up emotions out, so she just let it happen, holding her close the whole time. 

 

Even after Alex stopped crying, she held onto Sam, not ready to let go. She needed something-- or someone-- steady. She felt safe with Sam. She felt loved with Sam. And she was safe, and loved. There was no way Sam was going to let her feel otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems we're likely not going to get AgentReign canon, as it's pretty much confirmed that Odette isn't coming back next season... But at least we've still got fics, right? Hit me up on al-damnvers with messages and/or prompts and we can comfort each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-superlizard asked:  
> Third and final prompt for now. Alex has some extra time left on her lunch break and decides to surprise Sam at work with flowers just because she can. It’s exactly what Sam needs that day to pick up her mood and power through the rest of her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff was desperately needed.
> 
> Hit me up with more prompts on al-damnvers on Tumblr!

“Lena, what kind of flowers does she like?” Alex asked as the two of them ate lunch together. Alex was trying to come up with a good surprise for Sam the next day, knowing how much she hate Thursday meetings she had to endure. And if anyone knew Sam better than alex did, it was Lena. **  
**

“How should I know, Danvers? Aren’t you the one dating her?”

“Yes, but I’ve always just gotten random flowers for her, nothing with any special meaning.”

“I see. Well, are you doing anything else for this surprise? Or just the flowers?”

“Well, I was thinking of bringing her some lunch, too? This isn’t supposed to be fancy, just to get her through the day. She hates Thursdays.”

“Go all out on the flowers, then. It doesn’t have to be fancy, just meaningful. And then eat lunch with her, I know for a fact she always wishes she had time to see you on her lunch break.”

“Got it. Thanks, Lena. Thanks to you, this’ll be really special.”

“Hey, it was all your idea, you just needed a little nudge in the right direction.” Lena grinned, making a mental note not to walk into Sam’s office during her lunch break unless it was absolutely necessary. She’d made that mistake once, she wasn’t going to make it again.

The next day, Alex went to the flower shop between the DEO and L-Corp, wondering what could possibly be special enough but still fairly casual. But then her eyes landed on a particular bouquet and she knew she had to buy it.

Her next stop was to buy Sam some lunch they could eat together in her office. She knew Sam had mentioned craving a burger and fries earlier, so that gave her the perfect idea for what to order for them.

Finally, she made her way to L-Corp and headed up to Sam’s office. She walked in to find her girlfriend staring at her computer screen as if her colleagues made her want to punch something.

“Someone looks like they need a little cheering up.” Alex smiled from the doorway. Sam’s head snapped up and Alex swore she saw the brightness return to her eyes in an instant.

“Alex! What’re you– wait, are those… did you bring those for me?” Sam asked, in regards to the flowers and the bag of food.

“Mhm. Well, one of the burgers in the bag is for me, but yes, the flowers and everything… That’s for you.”

Sam grinned and stood up, crossing the room to take the bouquet from her.

“Oh, these are beautiful… I’ve gotta ask, though… Why sunflowers?”

“They made me think of you. They always do, even though you’ve never once mentioned them. They’re just so sturdy and strong, but so beautiful, too. They can light up a whole room. Just like you. That’s why they remind me of you.” Alex explained, and Sam’s heart melted.

“Oh… Al, you didn’t have to do all this for me. What, is there a special occasion or something?”

“No special occasion. I just knew that you hate Thursdays and… Well, today is Thursday, so I figured you needed some cheering up. So, we’re going to eat lunch and you are going to get everything off your chest that you need to about these dumb meetings.”

And that’s exactly what happened. They talked, they laughed, they enjoyed each other’s company for the few moments they had it. After Alex left, Sam wondered what she had done to deserve such a thoughtful and caring woman. Her pure joy over getting to spend a little extra time with Alex, and now having bright yellow flowers in her office, got her through the rest of the day. If there was anyone else who could erase all the anger and other negative feelings from the day, it was Alex.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt I received, just an idea of my own. The show doesn't address a lot of things, including how reckless Alex can be. So, I thought I'd show my own take on that. My next chapter will have to do with some more of Sam's struggles, then I promise I'll get back to the fluff. :)

It was supposed to be a simple mission. It would have been, if Kara hadn’t gotten attacked. It would have been, if Alex hadn’t dropped everything to jump in front of a bullet for her sister… who was bulletproof. It would have been, if Alex hadn’t gotten shot twice-- once in her stomach and once in her shoulder. It would have been, if Alex hadn’t had to be rushed to the med bay before she bled out. 

 

Alex was in surgery for four hours, but she survived. She was okay. She was weak, but she was okay. No one contacted Sam right away, not until they were sure whether Alex was going to be okay or not. It was Kara who called her. It was always Kara who called her in times like these. 

 

“Sam… We need you to come to the D.E.O. It’s… It’s Alex…”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She will be. And… bring Ruby, too.” Ever since they’d managed to destroy Reign, they promised to always keep Ruby in the loop about the people she cared about most.

 

“Explain everything when I get there?”

 

“Of course, Sam.”

 

Within ten minutes, both Sam and Ruby arrived at the D.E.O., worried about Alex. Kara greeted them at the door.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She’s in the med bay right now, recovering from the surgery. You can visit her in an hour or so.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Kara, what the hell happened that she needs surgery?” Sam stopped walking, her hand touching Kara’s arm. “I know you guys had a mission today, but Al said it was going to be easy. In and out, nothing to worry about.”

 

“Well… That’s what we thought. But someone pulled a gun on me, and Alex jumped in front of it.”

 

“Alex did  _ what _ ?”

 

“She… got shot.”

 

“Shot?”

 

“Twice.” Kara winced.

 

“Oh, god.” 

 

Kara could see the immediate panic in Sam’s eyes and put her hands on her shoulders to calm her.  

 

“She’s okay. She’s okay now. She’s all patched up, she just needs to rest for awhile. J’onn suspended her from duty for a few weeks. She’s not gonna be happy, but she needs to rest. She’ll be safe that way.”

 

“I… good. Good. She needs a break. When can I see her?” 

 

“In an hour.” Kara reminded her. “She might be awake by then.” 

 

So, they waited. The hour seemed like a lifetime. Ruby managed to get distracted by some new gadget Winn was working on, but Sam couldn’t take her eyes off of the sleeping figure through the glass. She’d never seen Alex look anything but tough. Yet, seeing her like that, so vulnerable… she’d never seen Alex look more fragile. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. This sort of thing always upset her. She wasn’t mad, not at Alex. She was just scared, and she hated that feeling. Everything had been going well the last few months, but now she just felt stuck. Stuck in a whirlwind of fear, a dangerous cycle of feeling hopeful, only to be knocked down again.

 

Finally, the sound of Kara’s footsteps jolted her from her thoughts. 

 

“Sam… She’s awake now. You can go see her.” The blonde said gently, resting her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “She’s tired, but… She’s awake.”

 

“Okay…” Sam nodded and wandered into the med bay, making her way to Alex’s side. She wasn’t sure how well Alex could speak at the moment, so she opened her mouth first. “Hey, Al… How’re you feeling?” 

 

“Like I… got hit by a truck.” Alex managed a weak smile, but Sam’s face remained the same: worried, scared, a little bit angry. Sam moved to hug her, but paused. 

 

“Where’d you get shot? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Right shoulder… and the left side of my stomach.” She said quietly, trying to point, but giving up. It was too tiring to move. “Are you mad, Sam?”

 

“Why would you say that?” Sam asked, glancing at her girlfriend. 

 

“The way you’re looking at me. You’re relieved, but there’s something else…”

 

“I’m--I’m not angry at you, Al. I promise I’m not.”

 

“But…?”

 

“But…” Sam sighed. “You can’t keep doing stuff like this, Alex. Not anymore. And, I know, it’s your job. You have to take risks. But reckless behavior can’t fly anymore.” 

 

Alex frowned slightly. “Reckless? I was trying to protect my sister.”

 

“You were taking bullets for a girl who is bulletproof. And because of that, they had to stop the mission, they had to let the bad guys get away. They’re still on the loose, Al, because the new focus became how to save you.”

 

Alex looked guilty and began to shy away, but Sam took her hand.

 

“Sam, I… God, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I just… I couldn’t lose her and I…” 

 

“I know. I know. But  _ I  _ can’t lose  _ you _ . And neither can Ruby. I’m not saying I should take priority, but Ruby already almost lost me, I don’t think she can handle losing you. I love your dedication and your loyalty and your need to protect those you love. But you need to think. What if… What if we lost you? And Kara survived the shooting because bullets won’t hurt her? She would have survived no matter what. But you, Alex, are human. And you have people that depend on you now.” 

 

It was then that they both started crying. Sam cried because she felt so bad asking Alex to consider her and Ruby over her sister and her job, because she was just so damn relieved that Alex was okay. As for Alex? Alex was crying because it suddenly occurred to her that Ruby might consider her as a second mom, given the way Sam spoke. Alex cried because she wasn’t married, but she now had a family of her own, and she hadn’t even stopped to let it sink it. She’d felt it, boy, had she felt it. But she hadn’t processed it. 

 

Once they had both calmed down, Alex had Sam call Ruby in. 

 

“Alex…? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Ruby asked cautiously. 

 

“I’m… I’m alright. Thanks for coming to visit me, I really do appreciate it.”

 

“Of course I came to visit you. You’re my mom’s girlfriend, and you’re like my cool aunt of something. Actually, you’re kinda like a second mom, now…” Ruby shrugged.

 

“You think of me as a second mom…?” Alex almost started crying again right then and there.

 

“Yeah. Ever since you took care of me when Mom was… sick.” 

 

“Well, that… that makes me more happy than you know. Because I see you as a daughter. And I love that feeling. And to know that you’re okay with that… it means the world to me. I’m so sorry, Ruby. Your mom is right. I shouldn’t have been so reckless. I promised you I would do anything to protect you. And… I can’t do that if I keep running myself into the ground. I love you and your mom so much. I just want to do the best that I can, be the best that I can, for you.”

 

Ruby didn’t really know how to respond, but she hugged Alex as carefully as possible, accepting her apology immediately. She understood more than Alex knew at that moment, and she just wanted her to know that they both loved her and would help her get through, no matter what was going on.

 

An hour or so later, Alex had fallen asleep again, both Ruby and Sam on either side of her on the bed, somehow all three of them fitting. It was going to be an emotional few weeks, maybe months, of healing. But they could get through it. They were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks soon, but I still want to have things queued up for you guys while I'm gone, so PLEASE send me some prompts on Tumblr (al-damnvers), and I'll do a any of them as I can! I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a prompt, just something of my own after last night's episode :) 
> 
> I have three more chapters coming soon that I have planned (two are prompts, one isn't), but keep sending me prompts so I can keep posting while I'm on vacation! 
> 
> Thank you all! I love you guys!

It had been a year since Reign had been defeated, a year since Alex moved in almost immediately to help care for Ruby, a year since Sam had needed extra care too, a year since she and Alex kissed, a year since Alex had been promoted to D.E.O. Director. For the most part, things were okay. Sam had been back at work for months. Physically, she was perfectly fine. During the day, she was perfectly fine. But at night… God, nights were awful. 

 

The first time Sam had crawled into Alex's bed-- because the redhead slept in guest room at first-- it was two nights after Alex moved in. Sam had tried to hide her pain, but she just couldn't, not anymore. It was around midnight. She'd only managed about an hour of sleep before she woke up in a cold sweat. Half asleep and terrified, Sam wandered across the hall to Alex's room. She carefully and quietly climbed onto the bed, not getting under the covers. She just needed to be near Alex. She felt safe with her. 

 

Alex didn't even wake up, but her arm still found it's way around Sam's waist. When Alex did wake up in the morning, she was a little surprised to Sam already awake, comfortably curled up against her chest. 

 

“Hey… Everything okay?” Alex whispered, her voice sleepy. 

 

“Yeah, I… I had a nightmare last night. I'm sorry, I should have woken you, or asked, or  _ something _ , we've never slept in the same bed before. I mean, we've only been dating a week, so--”

 

“Sam. Babe.” Alex interrupted her with a soft kiss to the back of her neck. “It's okay. It's perfectly okay that you came in here because you needed comfort. My arms are always open, and you are always welcome in here, no matter what time of night.” 

 

Now, a year later, Alex had permanently moved to Sam's room. Considering how often the two fell asleep together and how often Sam came into her room after nightmares, it just made sense. Now, Alex had learned to wake up with certain signs from Sam: shaking, sweating, tense muscles if she was still stuck in the dream. Sometimes, the nightmares were so bad that just cuddles weren't enough. Alex would hold her, kiss her, tell her over and over that everything was alright. And Alex didn't mind losing sleep. The truth was, she was usually awake anyways and it comforted her to know that Sam was okay. 

 

There were nights when Sam couldn't fall back asleep, so Alex got up and made her a cup of tea. On those nights, Ruby could sometimes hear them talking in the kitchen, no matter how quiet they were. So, she sometimes came and sat with them. She was always greeted by a huge hug from Sam. It was funny, Ruby always seemed to know when her mother had a nightmare about losing her. It was usually on those nights when she joined them in the kitchen. 

 

The best nightmare remedy, though, turned out to be game nights and movie nights with the whole family. The whole family was, of course, Alex, Sam, Lena, Kara, James, Winn, and occasionally Ruby, depending on the night. On those nights, Sam never had nightmares. On those nights, everything really was okay, because she had more than just Alex and Ruby. She had her best friend, her girlfriend's sister (who was pretty much her own sister by then), and her girlfriend's chosen brothers (again, they ended up being Sam's brothers too). She knew she was never alone, not by any means. If Alex had to travel for work, Sam could hang out with Lena. If Lena was having dinner with Kara, Sam could bring Ruby to play video games with Winn-- they both beat him at Mario Kart, naturally. And, if some rare occasion cropped up and Winn was busy, James was almost always around to grab drinks after a long day of work. There was always someone around if she couldn’t be alone.  

 

And, of course, Alex travelling meant quite a lot of Skype calls. No matter where she was or what the time difference was, Alex always made sure to call around the time that Sam went to bed and didn’t hang up until Sam was asleep. Sam had never felt more loved and protected in her life. After that year of being with Alex, she knew she desperately wanted to be with her forever. Neither of them would propose just yet, they still needed time. But they had time. For once, they had all the time in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-superlizard asked: 
> 
> Onto the lighter side of prompts... Idea two. Maybe there’s a day off where Sam and Alex have a friendly competition of mini golf or go-carting. Or maybe there’s a snow day from school and Sam and Ruby prepare to ambush Alex when she gets home with snowballs.

“Mom, I have the best idea ever.” Ruby grinned as Sam was making lunch for the two of them.

“And what would that be?”

“Alex doesn’t get home till after dinner, right?”

“Right.”

“And she’s been super stressed lately and definitely needs cheering up, right?”

“Oh, definitely. Where exactly are you going with this?”

“It’s been snowing all day… And it’s perfect for building a snowman! Or a snowball fight! And we can have hot chocolate and a movie night after!”

It was barely a few seconds before Sam nodded with a grin.

“Yes, we can. I vote we ambush her with snowballs right as she walks up to the building.”

“Yes! Can I go out now and get started?”

“She doesn’t get home for another five hours, Ruby.”

“I know, but I gotta scope out the area and make snowballs and everything. We need perfect hiding spots.” Ruby pointed out. Sam just shook her head and smiled.

“Alright, kiddo. But come in every hour or so to warm up, and to eat lunch.”

“I will, Mom!” And, with that, Ruby hurried to put on her coat and boots and other snow gear.

After lunch, Sam began working on paperwork for L-Corp. Of course, with all the snow, she really had no reason to do it right away. Most of National City was closed down due to weather, except for government buildings, the hospital, and police. All afternoon, she could hear Ruby’s laughter and her excited shouts, and eventually she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed her coat and went outside to help.

“Alright, Rubes, what’ve you got so far?” She grinned.

“Yay, you finally came outside!” Ruby grinned and ran around to show her everything. “Okay! We’ve got a stash of snowballs here, and I’m working on a snow fort right by the bush, so we can hide!”

“Perfect! Well, I think if we finish the snow fort, we’ll be done just as she gets here.” Sam grinned, and the two of them hurried to finish.

Just as Sam predicted, they finished just as Alex was coming up the walkway.

“Snowball fight!!!” Ruby shouted, to give her just a little bit of warning, before throwing a snowball and hitting her in the shoulder. Alex’s eyes widened as Sam’s snowball hit her leg.

“Is that the best you can do?” Alex shouted with a teasing grin as she ducked down and gathered snow for a snowball of her own. Sam squeaked as she jumped behind the bush for safety, the snowball just missing her. The three of them threw the snowballs back and forth until they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. In one last effort to defend herself, Alex wrapped them both in a hug that ended in the three of them lying on the ground, covered in snow.

“Alex!” Ruby laughed. “You got snow down my boots!”

“That’s what you get for not wearing snow pants, silly!”

“Now I gotta go in and warm up. Ooh, Mom can I make hot chocolate for everyone?”

“Sure, Ruby, go ahead.” Sam smiled, still lying beside her girlfriend. Once Ruby was inside, Alex turned to look at Sam.

“Thank you, for that. I really needed cheering up today and you guys really outdid yourselves.” She smiled, kissing Sam’s cold cheek.

“The whole thing was Ruby’s idea. She loves you so much, Al.”

“I love her, too. And you.” Alex smiled and stood up, hurrying into the building. Sam followed her and, when she got to the doorway, found Alex in the kitchen hugging Ruby as tight as she could.

“Alex, you tell me all the time that you love me, I already know.” Ruby giggled.

“I don’t say it enough. But I definitely had to after that you did for me today.”

“You’re pretty much my second mom at this point, I want to do whatever I can to help you.”

“Well, you do a great job, kiddo.” Alex smiled and hugged her again. There was a long pause before Sam, still in the doorway, broke the silence.

“Well, aren’t you two adorable?” She smiled. A teary-eyed laugh escaped Alex as she reached over and pulled her into the hug as well. They were a family, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO. I've gotten multiple requests for Sam and Alex to get married. Okay, great, but I had to do a proposal fic first... And here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!

She’d talked it over with Ruby about a million times. Ruby was happy about it. Ruby was over the moon when Sam had mentioned it on the way home from soccer practice. Ruby even helped Sam plan it all. But still, she was more nervous than she wanted to admit. 

 

Today was the day. The day that Sam had somehow dreaded and been more excited for than almost anything. What if it didn’t go as planned? What if Alex said no?

 

“Alex isn’t gonna say no.” Ruby tried to assure her as Sam drove her to school that morning. She’d be staying at a friend’s house for a sleepover so that everything could be perfect. 

 

“You don’t know that. Asking someone to marry you and also adopt your fifteen year old daughter is a huge commitment.”

 

“Mom, you guys have been dating for three years. She’s been helping take care of me since you two met. And she already knows I think of her as a second mom. And she loves you. A lot. She’s not gonna say no.” 

 

Sam sighed and nodded as she pulled up to the school. 

 

“See you tomorrow, sweetie. I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

 

“Okay! Good luck, Mom!” Ruby gave her mom a hug before running into the school. Sam gave her a nervous smile, then headed home. Lena was the only other person in on Sam’s plan and had insisted she take the day off, as long as she was the first person to know other than Ruby. So, Sam got to the apartment she and Ruby shared with Alex and began decorating it. Rose petals, actual roses, candles, a bubble bath for when Alex came home, a special dinner, freshly cleaned pajamas using the special scented fabric softener that Alex loved so much, and, finally, the ring. The ring that Sam had bought just a month after they started dating. She’d known immediately that Alex was the one. And now? Now she was going to try and make it official. 

Alex came home hours later, looking tired, but not like she’d been on a mission. 

 

“Hey, babe, what are your thoughts on having pizza for dinner tonight--?” She said as she came through the door, but stopped, seeing the roses everywhere. “Sam…? What’s all this?” She asked as her girlfriend walked in from the kitchen.

 

“You’ve been working so hard lately, I thought I’d do something special for you. I made dinner, and there’s a bath waiting for you. And afterwards, we can just cuddle and watch TV or--”

 

“Is Ruby at a friend’s house?”

 

“All night.”

 

“Well, if you want, I can think of a few things to do after that bath.” A mischievous smile came across Alex’s face that was matched by Sam’s own grin.

 

“Oh, for sure, Al. But let’s have dinner first, okay? I want this to be as romantic as possible.”

 

“Whatever you say, Arias.” Alex smiled and followed her to the dining room. Their dinner chatter was gentle and happy, each of them talking about their days. Sam detailed how she got everything ready, but left out one detail. The only thing she didn’t tell Alex was about the ring that was currently in the pocket of Sam’s jeans. 

 

After dinner, Sam led Alex to the bathroom and helped her undress and get into the bath.

 

“Take your time, Al, your pajamas are right here when you’re done.”

 

“What, you’re not taking the bath with me?”

 

“Not this time. I just want you to relax and take some time to yourself.” 

 

Alex smiled and let herself relax, sitting in the bath and running her fingers through the bubbles until the water began to get cold. She climbed out of the tub and dried herself off before putting on her pajamas. She opened the door and headed into the apartment. 

 

“Sam…? Babe? Where are you?” She asked, walking into the kitchen. No one. Then, the living room. Sam wasn’t there.

 

“I’m in here, Al…” Sam called from the bedroom. Her voice was a little shaky, which surprised Alex, so she wandered in-- to find Sam down on one knee.

 

“Sam, what--”

 

“Alex, ever since we met, I knew you were something special. Over the last three years, you proved me right over and over again. Every day, I see you risk your life for those who need protection. I see you love your sister more than anyone else in the universe, which is so beautiful. I see you handle Ruby’s school problems, help her with her homework, you even come to parent-teacher meetings with me. But, most importantly, I see how you treat me. You respect me and my wishes, you understand that being a mom will always come first, you help me survive my busy schedule… More than that, you helped me through some of the most difficult days of my life, when I thought I was dying, not to mention when I almost did die because of Reign… You know, this sounded so beautiful when I practiced it, but now I feel like I’m rambling… Um. All of this is to say, Alex, that I love you. I love you so much and I can’t picture my life without you by my side. I don’t even  _ want _ to imagine that. So… Alex Danvers, will you marry me?” 

 

Alex couldn’t speak. If she tried, she knew she’d burst into tears. Instead, she responded by walking forwards and lowering herself to Sam’s eye level, then kissing her as passionately as she knew how. Sam kissed her back without hesitation, but pulled away after a moment. 

 

“Is that a yes, Al?” She checked.

 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Alex laughed softly and kissed her again, holding her as close as she could. 

 

Texts would be sent in the morning. Calls to James and Winn would be made in the morning. Visits to Kara and Lena would be made in the morning. The news that they were engaged would be announced to everyone that mattered to them, but not until the morning. 

 

For now, though? For now they had each other, and that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so supportive of this pic and this ship! My asks on Tumblr (al-damnvers) and the comments here are always open for more prompts! 
> 
> I love you guys!


	21. Defeat: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B2 commented: 
> 
> "Hey could u do one where Sam and Alex are together but Alex dies on a mission. A year or two later Sam moves on, that’s when Alex returns and it turns out she was captured or something idk u can chose the outcome. Thanks!! And I love your stories!!"
> 
> Brace yourselves, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for major character death (sort of), grief, death in general, etc.

“I love you, Sam. I’ll be home before you know it. I promise.” 

 

Those were Alex’s last words to Sam, her last words ever, before the explosion. She’d said it over the coms, everyone heard it. She and Kara had led a number agents to a hideout of rogue aliens that were intent on destroying National City. The details of the mission itself were blurry now, the only thing Sam could remember was the explosion they’d seen on a hidden camera on Kara. Alex had been standing beside her sister when it happened and was in clear view. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. They assumed it was because Kara had been blasted a few hundred feet away. But when Kara ran back to the spot, the only trace of Alex was her beloved gun, now in charred shambles. 

 

“Kara? Kara, what's going on?” Sam had said over the coms, her heart starting to race. She couldn't see Alex, couldn't hear her. She was nowhere to be found. They searched for her for days and all that they found was one of her shoes. As strange as it was, Sam kept it, just to feel close to the woman she loved. They hadn't been married, no, but they might as well have been. And the pain of losing Alex crushed her as if she was a widow and had lost her wife. 

 

The funeral had been held a few weeks later, after all the searches were called off. They didn't bury anything, but they still laid out a tombstone for her where her grave would have been. 

 

_ 'Dedicated to Alexandra Danvers. _

_ Loving sister, daughter, mother, and friend. _

_ 1989-2019’ _

 

Sam fought as hard as she could to get them to include the word “mother” on Alex's tombstone. 

 

“She was a mother, damn it! She looked at my daughter as if she was her own!” She had argued. She won. 

 

She checked in on Kara a lot, knowing that the super must have been destroyed by this. Kara's constant mutterings of, “I could have saved her! I could have at least protected her with my cape, something! She'd still be here,” broke Sam's heart. Every Thursday during lunch-- because, god, she hated Thursdays-- Sam ate her lunch by Alex's grave, talking out loud about her day and praying that Alex could hear her. 

 

Despite some protests from her friends, Sam swore off dating completely. She couldn't handle the heartbreak, and she couldn't date without feeling like she was replacing Alex. 

 

Two long years passed and everyone had, more or less, moved on. Never entirely, of course, but enough to continue their daily lives. And just when they all had accepted the horrible truth, Sam got a call from Kara. One that changed everything. 

 

“Sam? You need to come to my apartment immediately. It's an emergency.” 

 

“Kara? What's going on? Are you alright?” 

 

“I'll explain when you get here, just hurry.” 

 

Sam hurried. Whenever she got a call like that from Kara, she knew not to mess around. When she stepped into the apartment-- she used Alex's old spare key-- she could see Kara kneeling beside a sleeping figure on the couch, but she couldn't see who it was. But she could see the mop of kinda-red-kinda-brown hair that she would recognize anywhere at any time. 

 

“Kara, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked softly, moving closer though she was almost afraid to. Kara looked up and stood to approach her. 

 

“She… I heard a knock at my door. For once, I didn't use my vision to see who it was, I just opened it. And she was standing there, and she…” Kara sniffled, her voice becoming increasingly emotional. “She just stood there for a moment, stared at me, looked me in the eyes… and then she collapsed. She hasn't woken since. I brought her to the couch and wrapped her in a blanket… I know I should take her to the D.E.O., but I'm afraid to move her.” 

 

Sam took everything in, her gaze moving constantly from the sleeping figure whose face she still couldn't see to Kara's distraught eyes. She reached over and squeezed Kara's hand just once, then stepped closer to the couch so she could see clearly. 

 

It was Alex. Without a doubt, it was Alex. She looked so tired, so exhausted, even in her sleep. 

 

“Oh, Al…” Sam whispered, tears threatening to spill. “Kara, you've gotta call J’onn. You've gotta tell him. Right now. We don’t know what she’s been through, and--” And, with that, the brunette burst into tears as she knelt by Alex’s side, stroking Alex’s hair. Kara immediately did as she was told and called J’onn, her boss and the one who she and Alex both considered their father. He, along with a team of medics, showed up several minutes later to take Alex to the D.E.O. med bay for treatment and examination. Sam never left her side, even as they transported her. She couldn’t bear to let her out of her sight. When no one was looking, Kara grabbed a particular blanket from her couch that had always seemed to calm Alex and gave it to Sam for when she woke up. She knew the shock would probably be a lot to handle. 

 

It was another three days before Alex actually woke up. According to the tests they ran, she hadn’t eaten in days and was probably starving when she’d gotten to Kara’s door. They fed her nutrients through an I.V. in her arm, refueling her as best they could. 

 

When she did wake up, Sam was by her side, having dozed off in the chair nearby. Alex blinked her eyes open, strangely comfortable even though it took her a few moments to register where she was. When she did, she tried to sit up, but fell back with a soft thump, which woke Sam.

 

“Alex…?” She said gently, so as not to startle her. 

 

Alex looked over and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

 

“It’s alright, just rest. I can tell you’re already about to fall back asleep. That’s okay. I’m right here. Always.” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to the cheek of the woman she thought she’d never get to kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! I will add a second part to this. If both parts get enough good reception, I may continue it as it's own story later (I wouldn't update it on this story, but it would still be on Ao3, of course).


	22. Defeat: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous chapter!

It was a long time before Alex actually talked. She opened her mouth occasionally to assure those around her that she was okay or to ask for water, but that was it. She avoided talking about what had happened, changing the subject whenever anyone asked. They gave her space after that, after the tears and the gentle but firm hugs and the frantic call from Ruby who was away at college. 

 

One afternoon, while Alex was sound asleep, Kara and Sam stood by Winn’s computer, talking with him. 

 

“She’s shutting us out and it makes me nervous…” Kara admitted. 

 

“Maybe she just needs more time, more… space.” Sam said quietly, staring into her coffee cup.

 

“Yeah, but this is Alex we’re talking about. I hate to force it and I know I shouldn’t, but she’ll never talk otherwise. It’s bad for her to keep this all inside, especially after what I can only guess was really traumatic.” 

 

There was silence for a few moments, before someone spoke. Unexpectedly, that person was Winn, who had been quiet for most of the conversation.

 

“She doesn’t know where she fits in, anymore.” He said slowly, not looking at either of the women beside him. Somehow, no one needed him to elaborate, they just knew. Their hearts broke just thinking about it. 

 

“Oh, my poor Alex…” Sam murmured.

 

“She’s even unsure of that.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“If she’s  _ your _ Alex.” Winn told her, such a distinct sadness in his eyes. He was glad to have his sister back, but he hated that she didn’t feel right anymore.

 

“Of course she’s  _ my _ Alex. She’s been gone two years, but I never-- I mean, I couldn’t. I couldn’t let her go.” 

 

“I know. But even so, it makes her nervous to be going home tomorrow. Home to… you, to the place you two shared. She’s scared.”

 

“She told you all this, Winn? Why not us? Nothing against you, of course, but I’m her sister.” Kara questioned. The look in Winn’s eyes was so knowing that it shocked her a little. 

 

“Exactly, Kara, you’re her sister. And Sam is, well, practically her wife. You’re too close to her. She knows you too well, feels like she’s a burden because she thinks you have more concerning things to think about. And she wants to give both of you space. It’s… it’s hard to explain.”

 

“No, I.. I know what you mean, Winn.” Sam cut in. “Look, if she’s too uncomfortable to be living with me or Kara right now… Well, what if she went to live with you? At least for a week or so until she got used to things? She loves you like you’re her brother, and she’s a little more comfortable with you right now. Kara and I will obviously visit a lot to help her adjust, but if she has a place to stay that she doesn’t recognize, a place that doesn’t have any memories associated with it… she might be more comfortable.”

 

Winn paused a moment before nodding. “Whatever’s best for her. I’ll go tell her, okay?”

 

That’s the way it was, for awhile. No one was fully aware of Alex’s thoughts except for Winn. He never told anyone what she told him, unless he thought it could be dangerous. Those times, he sent a quick text to both Sam and Kara, ensuring that they knew something was up and could do something about it. On one of these occasions, Sam came knocking on the door with two pizzas in her hands. Winn had texted her and she came right away, pretending she had no idea that Alex had nearly punched a hole in Winn’s wall an hour ago.

 

“Sam? What’re you doing here?” Alex asked, trying not to sound rude at the question. 

 

“I texted Winn and asked if you guys had eaten dinner yet and he said you hadn’t, so here I am! I know your appetite practically matches Kara’s sometimes, so I figured I’d bring extra.” Sam smiled, setting it on the table while Winn grabbed plates for them all. 

 

“Oh. Well… thanks.” Alex nodded awkwardly. She and Sam had hardly really talked since she’d returned, and the tension was palpable. Frankly, Alex wasn’t in the mood to eat, but she knew Winn would get worried if she didn’t. So, she moved from her spot on the couch and sat down at the table, still wrapped up in her blanket.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the blanket from Kara’s place?” Sam asked, handing her a plate with a single slice on it.

 

“Um. Yeah. It always comforts me. And I had it with me when I woke up after I came back…” She said quietly.

 

“I put it there.” Sam smiled slightly. “Not on my own, of course, Kara told me how much it helps you.” 

Alex took a bit of pizza to hide the slight smile on her face. Even after all this time, Sam still cared about her. Maybe it wasn’t the same feelings as before, Alex couldn’t quite tell, but at least she still cared. After exchanging a cautious glance with Winn, Alex began talking a little more. 

 

“Um, y’know, Winn’s told me some stuff, but I don’t really know much about what’s been going on outside of the D.E.O…. Care to update me? How are you doing? How’s Ruby? I mean, I know she’s at college…”

 

Sam took a deep breath before responding. It was a loaded question and she wanted to answer truthfully, but remain careful for Alex’s sake. 

 

“Well, Ruby’s… she’s doing well, I think. College really suits her. She’s majoring in some sort of computers and technology thing. She wants to invent stuff like Winn, but she totally credits you for inspiring her.”

 

“She credits me? Why?”

 

“Because you always encouraged her. Even if it was stupid science fair stuff or really big projects, you always taught her to embrace what she loved. And she loves science and technology. You do… You did a lot for her.” Sam said softly. Alex’s slight smile turned back into a small frown. 

 

“Is she far away? I’d love to visit her…” 

 

“Only a couple of hours. There’s a parents’ weekend at her school this weekend. I can’t go because of a million meetings at L-Corp, but you’re welcome to go.”   
  


“Me? Sam, I’m hardly--”

 

“Her parent? Don’t be silly. You were before, I don’t see why that would change. I know, I know, because you disappeared for two years. Just because we thought you were… well, dead… it doesn’t change the fact that she saw you as her one of her moms. Go to that parents’ weekend. I’ll let her know you’re coming, and she’ll be so excited.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, okay.” Alex smiled, though she couldn’t have been more terrified, wondering what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this and if you'd like me to continue this story separately!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> After being together for some time, Sam notices Ruby getting some of Alex's quirks or something like that. Maybe someone saying Alex isn't Ruby's mom and Sam automatically remembers those similarities and tells the person off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun! Any chance I get to do fluff that ends in tears of happiness is always fun. Keep the prompts coming! I have plenty more chapters lined up!

After being together for two years and having known each other even longer, Sam began to notice a few things about how Ruby was handling all of it. In other words, she began to notice certain aspects of Alex that Ruby somehow picked up. For example, when she was explaining something to her mother, her hand gestures were strikingly similar to Alex’s. Then, when something confused her or made her angry, her eyes narrowed in exactly the same way that Alex’s would. Even her speech patterns matched Alex’s. It was a little terrifying at first, but it just proved how important Alex was to Ruby. And, boy, did that make her heart sing. She never questioned referring to Alex as Ruby’s mom.

 

She stood by that judgement one evening when the three of them went out for ice cream after dinner one evening. 

 

“Sam? Is that you?” A voice behind them asked. Sam turned to see one of her high school acquaintances.

 

“Nancy! Hi! Oh my gosh, I had no idea you were in National City.” She smiled. “You remember Ruby, of course, and this here is Alex.” 

 

“Oh, wow, Ruby’s certainly grown up since I last saw her. She was, what, two years old?”

 

“Yeah… Crazy, huh? Thank goodness she grew up into such a wonderful kid.” 

 

“Well, it must help having such a great friend like Alex to help you out.” Nancy said, noticing Alex paying for the ice cream. “She must be a pretty great friend if she’s buying both of you ice cream.” 

 

“Actually, Alex is my mom.” Ruby said, making Sam and Alex exchange a nervous glance. 

 

“Well, Sam is your mom, sweetie. She’s the one who gave birth to you. I’m sure Alex is nice, but she’s hardly your mom.” Nancy’s tone was overly sweet, making both Alex and Ruby narrow their eyes. But before either of them could say anything, Sam jumped to Alex’s defense. 

 

“No, Ruby’s right. Alex is just as much her mom as I am. She’s been my girlfriend for two years and she’s endlessly supportive of both of us. You should see her at Ruby’s soccer games, it’s wonderful. It’s a lot to ask someone to join a family rather than just a partnership. But Alex has proved over and over again just how much this family means to her. Not only that, but I’ve seen some aspects of Alex creeping into Ruby. I mean, they clearly mean the world to each other. She’s definitely Ruby’s mom.” 

 

“Well. I’m… sorry for assuming.” Nancy muttered and turned to leave, a little embarrassed that she’d caused Sam to make such a speech.

 

Sam turned to look at Aex to see that her girlfriend was practically crying into her ice cream cone. 

 

“Al? You okay?” Sam asked, only for Alex to pull her into a tight hug.

 

“I’m really her mom? One of her moms, I mean?” Alex whispered, emotion making her voice tight.

 

“Of course you are. We’ve all talked about this, you know you are.” 

 

“Yeah, but you’ve never… You’ve never had to talk about it in public like that before.” Alex sniffled. “God, it just made me so happy. And Ruby, she said it first.” She reached for Ruby’s hand to pull her into the hug as well. 

 

“You really are my mom, Alex. Even before you guys were dating, I felt like you were.” Ruby smiled, proud that she’d made Alex so emotional. 

 

“I love you guys so much… I love this family.” Alex whispered, hugging them both close. She didn’t care that she was crying in the middle of an ice cream store. She was just so damn happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatkidwiththeunkepthair asked:  
> Agentreign fanfic prompt - Alex has PTSD from her work at the DEO and various traumatic experiences (*cough* Eliza Danvers is a shitty parent at times *cough*). Sam helps her through these moments because she knows what it's like too, dealing with the aftermath of reign. (Prompted after my own issues with PTSD lately)
> 
> I did my best to answer this one, drawing things I’ve been told by friends about PTSD. Since I don’t have it myself (I do have panic attacks, but not PTSD), I hope I did it justice! Also, the original prompt mentions Eliza, but I’m going to deal with that in a different post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating things, yay! Next up I think is going to be a chapter about Maggie coming back (I've gotten that as a prompt a lot) and then an update for "Defeat". 
> 
> Keep the prompts coming, I promise I'll get to all of them!

Even though the incident with Rick Malverne had been over two years ago, Alex still never went into an elevator alone. Closed spaces like that bothered her, but she was okay as long as someone was with her. **  
**

But today, she had to make the trip downstairs on her own. Normally, she’d take the stairs, but they were being fixed and she wasn’t allowed to use them. She was just meeting Sam in the lobby so they could get dinner. It was a casual date night, nothing special, no pressure. The problem, though, was that they lived on the sixth floor and the elevator tended to be incredibly slow.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Sam.

‘I saw the stairs are out of order today. Want me to come upstairs and get you?’

Alex took a deep breath and typed a message back while she waited for the elevator to arrive.

‘I’ll be alright, no worries. See you in a few minutes.’

The elevator doors opened and Alex stepped inside, keeping her breathing steady as she walked in. At first, everything was perfectly fine. But then the doors closed. The elevator didn’t move right away– it never did, but those few moments struck fear in Alex’s heart every time. And this time, because she was alone, it got worse. She could feel her heart racing almost immediately and tried to keep her breathing even. She gripped the railing on the wall, shutting her eyes tight. Time seemed to slow down and she swore she could sense the walls closing in on her. Or, maybe they weren’t closing in, maybe the oxygen was just being sucked out of the closed space. Either way, she was having trouble breathing. She had to get out of there. Suddenly, she heard the doors open. It wasn’t the lobby, but she stumbled out of the elevator anyways and past a concerned looking couple. She sat down on the floor in the hallway, her back against the wall for support. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her happy place, somewhere far away and in the open air. She just focused on that and breathing, breathing, breathing.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but eventually heard the doors open again and quick footsteps hurrying towards her.

“Alex, honey, it’s me.” Came Sam’s voice, and Alex slowly opened her eyes. She still looked panicked, but she began to relax when she saw Sam’s face. “Alex, can I touch you? Just your arm?” Sam asked her, wanting to make sure she didn’t make the panic attack worse.

Alex gave a slight nod. “Yeah…”

Sam very carefully reached out and rested her hand on Alex’s arm.

“I’m right here, Al… You’re not alone. No one and nothing is going to hurt you. And when you’re ready, we can go downstairs and sit outside in the fresh air. I know how much you like that.”

And they did just that. It took a long time to get Alex into the elevator at all, but Sam was patient and gentle. As they sat outside a little while later, Alex was holding onto Sam’s hand, even though they were out in the open now.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what, Al?” Sam turned to her girlfriend, surprised.

“How are you so… good at handling my panic attacks? You always know what to do, even though I’ve never really told you… You just seem to already know.”

There was a long pause before Sam answered.

“I have panic attacks, too. Ever since Reign happened. But you know that. I guess I just… I thought about the things that you do for me that calm me down. I started with that to see what worked for you and what didn’t. And now… We’ve both calmed each other so many times that we have some sort of unspoken system, you know?”

Alex nodded slowly. She knew.

She knew, because it happened again a week later. This time, though, it wasn’t Alex who was panicking. It was Sam. She and Alex had been sitting on the balcony of the apartment, just drinking coffee. There was a rush of wind as Kara flew by, just patrolling the area. It made Alex laugh, but Sam froze.

“Sam? You okay?” Alex asked gently, glancing over to see the brunette pale as a ghost. It only took Alex a moment to figure out what had triggered the panic attack. It became obvious, though, as it was the same thing that had caused it the last several times. Flying. Or, at least, any reminder of flying.

“Um… Kara just… And…”

“It’s okay, Sam, I’ve got you. Can I bring you inside? I’d have to carry you.” Alex asked gently, and Sam nodded. Alex picked her up gently, making sure to block the breeze from Sam as much as she could. Any sensation of flying would make this worse. Alex just had to make her feel more grounded, more secure. With one arm under her back and one under her knees, Alex climbed back inside and carried her to the couch, very gently setting her down and wrapping her carefully in a blanket. She stayed with Sam until she could feel her heart rate returning to normal, until her breathing sounded less like gasping for air.

“Thank you…” Sam whispered once she had gained control of herself once again.

“I’m always here for you, babe… Always. Was it flashbacks this time?”

“Yeah… Can you just sit with me for awhile? I’m exhausted…”

“Of course.” Without another word, Alex sat down on the couch, letting Sam curl up in her arms. After Sam fell asleep, Alex thought back to her own panic attacks and how Sam always knew how to help her. She understood why, now. Both of them had their baggage, and lots of it. But together, it wasn’t so hard to carry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have requested a fic based on Maggie coming back, so here you go!

“I’ll be right back, babe, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Alex said, kissing her fiancee’s cheek as she stood up. 

 

“What do you want me to get you to drink?” 

 

“Scotch?”

 

“Sure thing, babe.” Sam smiled and watched Alex wander towards the back of the bar where the bathroom was. They’d been engaged for three months, dating for over two years. They were at the bar that night, celebrating a merger Sam had handled for L-Corp. It was one of their few chances for an actual date. 

 

“Sam?” Came a surprised and very familiar voice. Sam turned in her seat to see MAggie standing there, a smile on her face. 

 

“Maggie! Hi!” Sam got up and went to greet the other woman. It was a moment before she realized how awkward this situation would be once Alex got out of the bathroom.  

 

“How are you? It’s been so long! How’s Ruby?” Maggie asked. The two hadn’t really been close, but they were friends, at least. 

 

“Ruby’s doing great, I’m doing great.” Sam smiled, trying to hide her left hand, but Maggie saw it before she could.

 

“Wait, Sam! You’re getting married? Geez, I’m gone for almost three years and I miss so much…” She laughed.

 

“Yeah! To a pretty special girl. And believe me, the engagement is recent, you really didn’t miss much…” Sam chuckled, hoping Maggie wouldn’t ask who she was engaged to. “And how are you? You were transferred outside of National City, right?”

 

“I’m doing great, actually. I’m just in the suburbs, not far. And I’m still doing detective work, so that’s great.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Maggie, it sounds like everything’s falling into place.”

 

“It really is. I have to admit, I’m kind of surprised to see you here.” Maggie smiled.

 

“Not as surprised as I am to see you! We’ve barely heard from you since… well, since you and Alex broke up.” 

 

“Well, yeah, I felt it was best to move out of the city for a bit. Considering my job was so closely related to hers, I thought it would be best. But, I’m here visiting a few friends and I came by here just to get some fresh air.” Maggie smiled. “How, um, how is she…? I mean, I know you two know each other, obviously.” 

 

Sam shifted her weight a little. If Maggie stuck around another minute or so, she’d find out for herself how Alex was doing. 

 

“She’s… Well, she’s doing better in the relationship aspect, now. It was rough for awhile. But she’s getting better. Her work life is still hard, but she’s not alone, we’ve all been helping her.” 

 

“I see. It’s not really my place to ask, but… is she dating anyone? I couldn’t decide if I should call her or not while I’m here, maybe just talk a little…” Maggie’s tone made it clear that she didn’t mean any harm, she just missed her ex-fiancee and didn’t quite know what to do. Sam was quiet for a moment, praying the bathroom line was long and that Alex wouldn’t be back anytime soon.

 

“Maggie, I… She’s seeing someone right now. Someone she really… someone she’s fallen in love with over the past few years. I know you miss her, and I’m sure she’d be happy to see you, but I don’t think it’s wise to seek her out. She’s really happy, and seeing you… she might not know how to handle it.”

 

Maggie nodded, eyebrows raised but her eyes understanding. She was a little surprised by the heaviness in Sam’s tone, the carefulness of her words. Clearly, the two had gotten closer since she’d last seen them. Close enough, at least, for Sam to seem so adamant in her advice. 

 

“She’s seeing someone? Well, that’s… that’s good. I’m happy for her, I really am. She deserves to be happy, even if it’s not with me. She deserves the best. Can I ask… is she seeing someone we know? I mean, someone I know? Not that it matters, I just--” 

 

“Babe?” 

 

Sam and Maggie both turned to see Alex standing behind them, having just left the bathroom. Sam wondered for a moment if Alex was referring to Maggie or her. Maggie, too, wondered this but with a little more confusion. She glanced at Alex and saw that the redhead was looking only at Sam.  

 

“Look who came in just now.” Sam said gently, reaching over to take Alex’s hand. Well, that answered Maggie’s question. Her eyes darted to the rings on both of their fingers, then to Alex’s face. 

 

“Hey, Alex…”

 

“Hi, Maggie. Good to see you.”

 

“You too. Congratulations on your engagement to Sam. She’s a lucky girl.” 

 

“She is.” Alex’s tone was overly careful, almost nervous. 

 

“Alex, I’m not here to win you back. I almost wanted to, but you’re happy and I’m not about to ruin that. And… now that I think about it, she’s a much better fit for you than I was.” 

 

“I…” Alex was stunned, unsure of just what to say. “Thank you, Maggie. Good luck with everything. I’m sure you’re doing amazing things.”

 

“I’m trying, Danvers. You’d be surprised how much crime there is in suburbs.” Maggie said with a light smile. 

 

“I’m sure they keep you busy. Sam and I have to go get our drinks now. See you around, Sawyer.” 

 

“You too, Danvers.” 

 

After Maggie walked out of the bar, Sam looked over at Alex, who was taking a sip of her drink. 

 

“You okay, babe? After seeing her again, I mean?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I, um, I heard what you said, just before I came to talk to you guys. Thank you, for that.”

 

“I just didn’t know if you were ready yet. And I didn’t want to make things difficult for you all over again.” Sam shrugged, watching Alex smile softly.

 

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

 

“You might have said that once or twice.” 

 

Alex laughed and kissed her softly. She was so in love with Sam, and even running into Maggie couldn’t change that. 


End file.
